Choke
by AbeilleN
Summary: Imagine having achieved everything you ever wanted: Now imagine being bored with the perfect lifestyle you'd been blessed with. That was Hinata Hyuuga's current situation. And she hated herself for it.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine having achieved everything you ever wanted:

Freedom from your over-bearing parents.

Having your feelings reciprocated by the person you pined after.

Living comfortably in a home that was _just_ right for the both of you.

Now imagine being bored with the perfect lifestyle you'd been blessed with.

That was Hinata Hyuuga's current situation.

And she hated herself for it.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

PART I: AWAKENING

* * *

It was a tough pill to swallow, that the first independent decision Hinata had ever made in her life was… wrong for her. She knew that her peers would not be able to understand her dissatisfaction, she'd been raised to project an aura of perfection and even though she had left the overbearing Hyuuga family behind, her upbringing had stayed with her. Hyuuga did not make _mistakes_.

Under the watchful eye of her parents, Hinata attended the most prestigious all-girl schools in the local area between the ages of three and eighteen. To please her father, she worked hard to achieve academic success that her family was associated with and had to avoid finding herself in social scandals. Pleasing Mother was easier, she didn't have to _be_ perfect, but aim to _project_ perfection; this entailed conforming to a strict diet, grooming regime and following Mother's fashion "suggestions".

Yes, it looked like a puppet-puppeteer relationship instead of one between the average parent and child, but it was all Hinata had known. It made her life simple, and she had convinced herself that her parent's actions were deeply seated in their love for her- after all, by making sure she was following their instructions that she was on the path to success and that they did not need to worry about an uncertain future.

They didn't factor Naruto Uzumaki into their equation.

Before they became romantically entangled, Hinata had known Naruto for two years, he was one of her university dorm-mates and the first to welcome her into a quickly solidifying friendship group. It was the first time Hinata had people she could truly call friends without ulterior motives or business-agendas. That was merely isolating reality of being a potential heir to the Bakyugan Closed Camera Television Security firm.

Naruto was the polar-opposite of Hinata: brash, bright, loud, insubordinate, _unstable_. Not the kind of person they had planned for Hinata to build a life with. But their daughter had loved him, she claimed she was happy, they were shocked that despite a financial cut-off Hinata continued her relationship with the boy.

To outsiders, her relationship with Naruto was the perfect sweetheart romance: they went on dates regularly, Naruto showered her with affection and praise, their sex life was consistent and they supported each other's dreams. Naruto was entering the world of politics- focusing on philanthropy to gain support and funds for foster-children of the local area, and Hinata? She was exploring her options trying to discover a career that married her interests and the business management degree she had pursued at her father's insistence.

Their work timetables were starting to conflict, and Hinata suddenly had a lot of time to herself. Alone time led her to thinking about her life… about her feelings… and led her to the conclusion that while she loved Naruto she was no longer _in_ love with him, that perhaps she never truly was.

When Hinata was around her boyfriend, she couldn't help mirroring him. When he grinned, she smiled. When he sulked, she pouted. When he was angry, her blood boiled. When he was horny, she was more than willing to engage. But she noticed, in his recent absence that her feelings were reflections of his own… that she had little organic emotional input to their relationship since its conception.

It was… _troubling_ to say the least.

The dark-haired woman sat on her couch in Naruto's university sweatshirt with a mug of green tea and the TV on the lifestyle channel. Usually, this combination of items and actions would relax her.

It wasn't working.

0*0

Tonight, she was supposed to be celebrating her twenty-fourth birthday _with_ Naruto at one of the fundraising events. But she bailed on him. She had been bailing on him since she came to understand the nature of their relationship, since he started dropping hints that a proposal was in the works.

She couldn't see herself like the bubbling brides on screen, describing the love of their life on the screen, before breaking out in joyful tears over finding the right white gown. Twenty-four was still young, she could still do things with her life, was she truly fated to marry the first boy who ever looked her way? As a young girl that was the very fate she'd hoped for, but now, as it was becoming a likely reality, she became unsettled.

As the credits rolled up the screen, the front door opened. Hinata's head whipped to the left- her raven mane fluttering around her head. Naruto was home. The black tux jacket he wore was crumpled, the seafoam cumberband hung loose on his hips, his short blonde hair somehow dishevelled, his grin easy and lazy. His best friend, and main connection to higher society keeping him from falling headfirst onto the floor. Hinata raised from her position and hurried to the door, Sasuke handed the blonde over to her and departed without a greeting or a goodbye.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "Those old geezers really drunk me under the table. _But_ , I got through to their hearts and their wallets."

"That's good… how much did you manage to raise tonight?" she asked as she helped him sit on the couch. Despite his confident aura, Naruto hated the stuffy affairs when Hinata wasn't around to help him navigate with her perfect conditioning. It was a shock he had raised anything at all, usually on those nights he drunk himself under the table instead. It was a mystery to her how he managed to raise money while intoxicated.

"Another hundred thousand. Babe, _babe_ … we should _celebrate_." He giggled. He was already starting to take off his outfit, but it was getting the better of him. Hinata intervened with quick and nimble hands, to his relief. "I hate these fancy things Hina…" he slurred, "When we get married it won't be extravagant at all. It'll be small, _simple._ "

"Of course." She agreed. Naruto sighed in contentment when freed from the trappings of his tuxedo. The blonde pulled Hinata close to his now naked chest and inhaled the scent of her hair. His right hand caressed the underside of her bare thigh, the left hand cupping her face. His deep blue eyes searched her face with concern. "Naruto…?"

"You're looking better." He noted, a thumb brushing over her lower lip, "We won't both be sick if I kiss you, right?"

"I'm feeling better…" Naruto dove in for a quick kiss. It was the first time they'd kissed in for the entire month, but Hinata felt particularly bad for lying to him today, he'd been desperate for her support tonight yet she stayed behind with her thoughts again.

"And you're not mad at me?" he asked her when she pulled back, so he _had_ picked up on her absence... She had used her two temporary jobs as an excuse at first, then resorted to using her family to avoid him during Christmas and their anniversary. Tonight… she feigned illness. Usually she was more cautious to how she reacted with him, but this was the third night in a row she'd ignored him… She was bound to unravel soon and her cheeks flushed as Hinata became embarrassed at how obvious she had been. Then shameful, that she was hurting him like this when all he'd ever done was love, encourage and support her.

"No, I'm not mad." His face lit up again. For a moment, she remembered why she wanted to leave everything behind because of that sweet drunken smile. "Let's go to bed okay?"

* * *

I'm trying to do something? I want to complete a fic where the characters think they have everything they thought they wanted but have to consider maybe it's not what they pictured... Not sure if they're going to break up for real or end up back together, you'll have to struggle along with me. Yikes. Updates twice a month (hopefully).


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_ Hinata realises that she's unhappy in her relationship with Naruto, she's unhappy with the entire direction her life has taken. When he comes home drunk on her birthday, she bottles her feelings, and takes him to bed.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

On November the fifth, after an evening spent watching fireworks from a bar that was situated on a rooftop garden in the town centre, their friend Ino accepted a proposal in front of their entire university social circle. It had set cogs to wind in his own brain. Ino and Sai had only been in a relationship for a year, but Hinata and he had been together for five. She'd never brought up marriage, neither had he. He knew he loved her enough to marry her one day, but the look of panic on her face when he joked about Sai stealing his thunder and being the first to propose in their group- it only cemented the idea in his mind that Hinata had been waiting for his proposal for quite some time.

She'd never bring it up. She was too shy for that. Too sweet, so happy with what they had already built together. She'd given up so much to be with him already, and she'd stay quiet if she thought that asking for a more permanent commitment put everything at risk.

Usually, Hinata only saw her family on New Year's Day and her younger sister, Hanabi's birthday… she went alone on these occasions. It was cowardly, but he knew the family didn't approve of them being together due to his less-than ideal background and was sure his presence would limit those two days a year to a sum-total of zero. Most of all, Naruto was embarrassed that he hadn't thought of proposing to her sooner, he'd already envisioned their children, but somehow the thought of marriage had never come to him until he saw the rock on Ino's finger.

So later that week, during a lunch break- his search for a ring began.

And ended after three weeks.

Every day that he was at work he spent his break researching stones and cuts and band colours. Then on the way to pick Hinata up from her night-shift, he passed a jeweller and thought- why not see what they had to offer?

The ring was perfect.

A white gold band which was half-encrusted with miniature diamonds. In the centre, a large circle-cut amethyst which lay between a halo of the smaller diamonds. The mixture of the purple and white, in the light of the jeweller had reminded him of her wide eyes the first night he'd kissed her. As Naruto mentioned he was planning to propose on their anniversary, he took the jeweller's advice and had the date of their anniversary, Boxing Day 20xx engraved on the inside.

The plan was to propose to her at home, having a day to themselves to enjoy their newly changed status. Then they'd announce publicly the engagement on her birthday which came the next day.

But Hinata's schedule suddenly changed.

On Christmas, she received a rare family invite, and she took it. Naruto was too nervous to attend with her, knowing that he'd spill his intentions in front of the ever-watching eyes of her father. She didn't come home until mid-evening that Boxing Day, apologizing, but claiming that Hanabi was sick and she wanted to spend some time pampering her sister. By that time, he'd already been called out to finalise decoration for the fundraising event the next day.

He crawled into bed while she was sleeping.

Then on her birthday she appeared to have caught the virus that ailed her sister. It didn't feel right to propose to her there- he wanted it to be romantic. To be like their time together. To be something that would make them both smile when spreading the news of their engagement because of _course_ she would say yes. She must've been waiting years for him to ask her that four-word question.

He wouldn't fuck it up.

It all came down to this moment.

0*0

He woke up before her, ignoring his hangover. He kissed the smooth side of her sleeping face before he entered the kitchen- where he began to make her favourite breakfast treats.

He sliced a ciabatta roll, toasted it and topped with smashed avocado and roasted tomatoes. The first of the entrees, he made sure the tomatoes read "I".

A small granola bowl with dried forest fruits in the shape of a love heart was the next dish. He put it in her favourite bowl, served with the spoon her sister brought back from a school trip to Paris.

Finally, the most important ingredient to his plan. A cinnamon roll. Hinata could _never_ resist them. While the pastry warmed in the oven, he mixed fresh icing on the stovetop. He then dished the pastry, and using an icing tool formed the letter "U" on its cooling surface.

In his back pocket, a handkerchief lay, arranged and ready to be used. "Will you marry me?" embroidered on the exposed corner. That's how he would propose to her. Sweet and private. Just like his girl.

He entered with the tray as Hinata woke up. He didn't realise it last night- he had been a bit too drunk- but Hinata was wearing the logo sweatshirt he bought during their last year of university. He loved when she wore that sweatshirt, feelings of possessiveness rose within him. His favourite thing to do while Hinata wore his sweatshirt was to watch her engage in everyday actions, like how she was stretching while waking up right now.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning Naruto," she replied, "I didn't think you'd be up so early today…" Her eyes were still closed

"Neither did I," he admitted, " _But_ , seeing as I finally have you to myself for a day, I wanted to do something special for you."

"Something smells good…" she groaned, eyes finally opening. He waited for her to sit up on the bed, then balanced the tray upon her lap. Hinata blushed again, reading the message on her food. "Naruto…" she breathed, "you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to." He grinned, "C'mon, eat up!"

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I ate already!" he lied. He wasn't sure that he could handle any food right now. It was as though he was walking across the graduation stage again. He was so nervous for the moment to arrive, but he was sure after the proposal was made that his stomach would settle and his appetite return.

Naruto sat at the foot of their bed, watching her eat first the avocado toast, then the granola bowl. He'd had known his girlfriend for seven years, and despite her anal upbringing, the one food she could never eat without creating a mess was a cinnamon roll. He knew she'd leave it for last, because she never indulged in the pastry often.

As crumbs and icing gathered on her face and chest he smiled. Hinata usually only realised the mess she caused after swallowing the last bite of the cinnamon roll. But while she was in the process of eating it, her face always made impressive signs of contentment that were almost sexual in nature, no matter what- her eyelids seemed to drop when enjoying the pastry. The tip of her tongue brushed over her top lip, gathering the last of the icing. Hinata's eyes opened wide as she realised, once again that she had devoured the cinnamon roll like a starved dog- leaving remnants of it all over herself- she looked like she was about to hyperventilate over getting crumbs between their bedsheets.

"I can't believe you just watched me do that." She groaned with embarrassment, he laughed as he moved from the foot of the bed, to Hinata's side. Her cheeks looked like strawberries and cream with the combination of her blush and the icing… he couldn't help but get a taste with a kiss as he pulled his girlfriend into a comfortable embrace.

"Hey," he caught her attention again, "I got something for you."

Their fingers sparked as their flesh made contact when he handed her the napkin. She didn't even look at the fold and unfurled the fabric to wipe her face. Then she heard the clink.

And looked down.

Sitting in the empty granola bowl lay the ring.

She seemed to freeze.

"Is that… a ring?"

"Came with a message too… but I think you got icing all over it."

"Icing?... Message?" Hinata pulled the napkin from her mouth. Her eyes roved over the message once, then twice… the third time she read it out loud "W-will y-you m-m-marry m-m-e?"

"Of course, if you'll have me." He joked. This wasn't going as well as planned…He didn't expect this reaction from her. She'd not stuttered with him past the first year of the relationship. The shock must've been a bit much for her. As she looked up at his hopeful grin- she did something that freaked him out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body went lax.

She had fainted.

This was… _not_ what he had envisioned…

The blonde became frantic with worry as he phoned the emergency services and get advice on how to proceed.

* * *

I'd like to give thanks for my few positive reviewers, the followers and the faves. Some of these extreme NaruHina shippers are pressed beyond belief for literally no reason? So I've decided to literally just delete and report hateration. I don't need to entertain that mess.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_ : Naruto has been thinking about proposing, unaware of Hinata's troubled emotions, since engagement of a friend. He believes their relationship is strong enough to propose but doesn't get the reaction he hoped for.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

PART II: COMMUNICATION

* * *

When she woke up she was alone and still on the bed. The breakfast tray she seemed to remember was gone. Along with Naruto… _and_ the ring.

Relief washed over her. Naruto had not proposed. In fact… Naruto wasn't even in the room. It must have been a nightmare. She would need to talk to him soon though... This month had been terrible, every glance Naruto sent her way caused the guilt to build in the pit of her stomach.

The Hyuuga woman rolled out of the bed, she slipped on a pair of socks and headed for the front room. Naruto sat on the couch, his head resting in the cradle of his palms. He looked miserable… She sat down beside him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder, then Naruto turned.

"Babe, you're alright!" he exclaimed. He pulled her into an embrace. "You really had me worried there, didn't think you'd be so excited you'd faint."

"Sorry for making you worry," she mumbled into his chest. In response, he planted a kiss on her raven crown. Guilt rose in her again as she accepted Naruto's affection without complaint again. How long did she think she could get away with stringing him on like this?

The pair made themselves comfortable on the couch, Hinata's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist, her head on his chest. The blonde flicked through the TV channels until he found re-runs of a crime-procedural they used to watch as students. They watched several stories progress in a comfortable silence, Naruto rubbing circles on his girlfriend's back.

During an advert break, Naruto finally spoke.

"So. I, uh, ended up calling your parents when I was freaking out." He admitted. That caught her attention, she pulled back to watch his face for clues. The last time Naruto spoke to her parents he was telling them that they could control her life. "Your dad said you haven't had a fainting spell in years…"

"Not since I was seventeen…" she confirmed. Naruto noted her response and continued to speak.

"He said you faint under high-stress situations. You got something to tell me?" White teeth gripped pale pink lips so hard that they turned red. Grey eyes became evasive and fingers entangled in the deep forest green fabric of the sweatshirt. Naruto tried to laugh off his girlfriend's reaction to him, but suddenly he wasn't so sure that their relationship was as perfect as he had thought. That maybe the two of them were on completely different pages. "… Hinata?"

The couple separated from their comfortable position and sat on opposite sides of the couch. The adverts had ceased now, but neither of them were paying any attention to the movement on the screen. Naruto had turned his entire body towards her, meanwhile she faced straight forward.

"I just… I don't know if I want this…" Hinata finally admitted. Her head raised after the whisper left her lips, she had to see what Naruto would think of her. It was a bad decision- the blond looked as though she had just directed lightening to his heart. Ever the optimist, she could already see his ocean eyes trying to clarify a translation.

"What do you mean?" Naruto made a move to grasp her but resisted, "Like… like you don't want to get married? Or…" his unfinished sentence lay heavily on Hinata's slumped shoulders and the strength she had to finally reveal her feelings left her. Naruto scooted closer towards her, finally a tanned hand resting just above the bend of her pale legs. "… _Hinata_?" The blonde's voice started to crack. "What're you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not happy anymore." She relented, "I don't think I want marriage… I don't know if I want to be _us_ anymore." Naruto's touch left her as though she was a hot flame he had to release.

"I don't understand… was it something I did?"

"No…" Hinata sounded uncertain, "Maybe? I don't know. I just know I don't want this, not now."

"But why? You never told me you felt like this! How long have you been feeling like this?" Naruto was starting to get agitated, "Hinata a bought you a ring, I ask you to marry me and _now_ you're telling me you don't even want to be with me?"

The blond man flew off from his spot on the couch. Pacing around the room as Hinata sat frozen in her place. This was possibly the worst outcome possible. Despite understanding that he was hurt Hinata was beginning to embrace her own ignored anger. Her hands fisted, so tightly as Naruto continued to rage about his plans for their future shattering at his feet that pink crescents formed on the inside of her palms.

Naruto was just starting to go on about his search for the ring, how much time and effort he had planned into their proposal when she too snapped. For the first time in the seven years that she's known him, Hinata raised her voice at Naruto, letting out years of her frustrations.

"I didn't tell you to do any of that Naruto! We didn't even talk about it! You just decided by yourself! _You_ always decide things by yourself and I _have_ to follow you! I'm sick of it Naruto! I'm _sick_!"

"You never disagree with me?! How is that my fault Hinata? How am I supposed to know you want to do something different when you smile and carry on like normal- you're telling me you want to break up with me but you've just spent the past few hours acting like nothing is wrong! You're always so busy trying to appear perfect and you're _not_! WE'RE NOT!"

* * *

Meant to update Wednesday, was mad busy. Friends came down and it was my birthday, we saw HPCC, it was a lot but I had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Hinata wakes up alone, thinking that the proposal was a nightmare fuelled by her anxiety… only to find out it was real. Naruto confronts Hinata about her reaction to the proposal. The cracks in their relationship are finally revealed.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Their argument continued for the rest of the day, and most of the night. Seven years of disagreements condensed into several hours of screaming and yelling. It came to a climax when Naruto had punched the wall between their bedroom and the living room in his frustration and broke the plastering. He'd quickly stormed out of the apartment to cool down afterwards.

"I can't even look at you right now!" were his parting words.

Hinata's frustration had manifested differently. She had thrown plates, her screaming combined with the shattering ceramic were a symphony of relief. It was a miracle that their nosy neighbours didn't attempt to get involved- that much noise from their home was unusual.

When the last of the plates were smashed, Hinata realised the mess she was standing in the epicentre of. Their argument was like a hurricane that wrecked every memory of her surroundings. She couldn't even bear the thought of staying in the home she'd helped to build for another second. Especially not now, with all the destruction from their argument lying out in the open for anyone with eyes to see.

With a hoarse voice, Hinata contacted her parents on the phone. Hiashi confirmed that someone was on the way to collect her as soon as possible. She went back to the bedroom after pulling suitcases out of the storage closet, and packed all of her clothes. She left the three suitcases filled with her clothes and shoes in the front room. The purple travelling set looked so odd in the centre of all the mess. With a dismissive shake of her head, Hinata moved into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

They had said so many hurtful things to each other.

Terrible things that cut deep because, so many of them had rung true.

She could finally cry about them now- the tears could be washed away instantly when she faced the steamed water. The young woman was so grateful that she learned to cry silently so that she wasn't buffeted with the echo of her own sobs in the space glass space.

Hinata realised they were both immature children. Perhaps Naruto did as well, he'd never shown her how angry her blind compliance had made him. How could they have not realised this wasn't a healthy relationship? That while he was running towards achieving the societal markers of success and respect while she was still trying to project the image of perfection?

And the whole time their relationship stagnated like rotting teeth under veneers. Naruto had felt pressured to provide her with the kind of lifestyle she was used to before he had met her, but she hadn't realised he had been so stressed with feelings of not being good enough for her. She was so consumed with thoughts of not being good enough _full stop._

The constant stream washed away all the feelings of grime in her body and her mind. It felt nice, the escape, all she had to focus on was the drops of water and the soap chemicals combined to a lather on her skin. There was no Naruto. No break up. No Hyuuga. No expectations. Just Hinata and a shower.

It was bliss.

Which ended as the hot water cut out. With a squeal in the face of the torrent of ice. She left the bathroom shivering into her dressing gown and was about to get changed. But there was a knock at the door.

It wouldn't be Naruto, no matter how mad he was- he'd never forget his keys, no matter the mood. That meant it could only be one person. She knew the inclination of the knock instantly. She rubbed her pink cheeks and smoothed her inky black tresses backwards with her palms. When she was moderately presentable she opened the front door.

"Miss Hinata, are you ready to come home?"

Familiarity.

Safety.

Ko.

Brown hair, grey Hyuuga eyes. A soft, yet stern expression. The man who had watched over her since she was three years old, until the day that she walked out of the luxurious Hyuuga home for Naruto's one-room studio apartment in the "rough" side of town. She was glad he'd never seen _that_ place, he might've worried to death over her living in such a place. This place, the one they had been leasing for three years, it wouldn't have the same effect on him.

"Please… give me a moment Ko. To change, I'll be out soon." She changed into a charcoal-grey sweatshirt with matching jogging bottoms. There was no way to dry her hair completely, so she tied it out of the way in a high bun. Slipping on a pair of black trainers she left behind the bedroom that was once her sanctuary.

Ko had already moved her suitcases into the car when she came out. He'd even swept the debris from her tantrum and disposed of it. If not for the hole in the wall, it looked as though the previous twenty-four hours had not even occurred. She hadn't expected to see the salt and pepper crown of her mother in the doorway.

Natsumi Hyuuga was a classical beauty who was aging slowly and gracefully. The only indication of her years were the strands of grey glistening in her midnight-dark hair and a few deepened lines by her mouth and eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a chignon, she wore a black shift dress with tights and sensible heels under a long camel-coloured wool coat. Her face was classically made up, her grey eyes softened with smudged brown eyeliner, her cheeks a pale shade of pink, her lips coated with natural gloss. She was perfect.

And she was in Hinata's less-than-perfect home. Her eyes were scouting the visible area. Hinata held a breath, so glad that Ko had cleaned as she dressed. Right now, Mother was stepping gingerly around the living room. A manicured finger traced a couple's portrait taken at their graduation. Her mother slipped a note into the frame.

"You seemed so happy then," the older woman mused, "I didn't think it would end up like this, you and him."

Had Hinata known her mother was with Ko, she would have dressed better. She would have felt less ashamed of the situation in something that wasn't so casual. It would've been a comfort for her to not appear so vulnerable in front of the woman who raised her to cover every crack of imperfection.

"Mother..."

"Come Hinata…" Natsumi continued, "We can come back for anything else. I thought you wanted to leave as quickly as possible?"

"Yes… I did." Hinata confirmed. With a pirouette like turn, Natsumi left behind her daughter's former home. Hinata followed her mother, with Ko closing the door behind them all.

* * *

Actually made my self imposed deadline. writing isn't the difficult part, its the consistency in uploading lmao, I'm trash.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_ Naruto leaves the heated environment. Hinata throws her own tantrum and decides to leave as well… permanently. The Hyuuga welcome her back into their home after five long years, but not before the matriarch leaves a curious note behind.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Naruto felt as though he had run a marathon. He needed something simple and repetitive to help clear his mind- he used to run with Lee when he was stressed. He'd never wanted to show Hinata that part of himself, that angry, jealous, insecure person. He wanted her to only know the happier confident person he'd become _just_ before he met her. The second he punched that wall he knew he had to remove himself, he didn't need to scare her, to hurt her or himself.

Maybe now, with their dirty laundry exposed they could work towards sorting this relationship out. He'd never only ever argued so passionately with Sasuke, but he didn't know what to expect from Hinata. He hoped for a positive resolution. When he and Sasuke fought, they would make up within hours, perhaps Hinata and he wouldn't get married any time soon- but maybe they would try and work through their problems and get back on track now that they had aired everything between them.

When he came back, the house was too quiet.

Their home had been cleaned, so he was expecting her to be in bed. But she wasn't.

Something told him to check their wardrobe… Hinata's clothes were all gone. Even the dirty ones in the laundry basket. The forest green sweatshirt that she had been wearing when they fought was tossed on the floor. He rushed back into the front room and noticed an addition to their first portrait as a couple- from their graduation day.

 _Naruto,_

 _Hinata has decided to come home. We would like to collect the rest of her possessions, please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx so that we can schedule this as soon as possible._

 _Natsumi and Hiashi Hyuuga_

"Fuck…"

She left him.

She _really_ left him.

The first person who ever believed in him, who always supported him finally left him. Just like everyone else. As he sunk into the couch, his head buried un his arms. He was alone for at least fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata?" He cried her name as he leapt to answer it. She'd ran away from home once for him… maybe she'd done it again. There were two people at the door, but he didn't want to see either of them. Despite his efforts to slam the door on them, they made their way in. While one of them burst into his home, the other stood beside him at the door.

"Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke's voice wouldn't sound concerned to the average person or to a stranger, but Naruto could pick up on the worried tone. No doubt Sasuke was wondering where the celebratory _Hinata said YES_ call was.

"You can't just slam a door on us you idiot!" a shrill voice sounded. Naruto turned to the red-haired source of the noise. His cousin, Karin was visually reprimanded by the dark-haired man who accompanied her. For a moment, she was silent until she noted the damaged plastering. "And what the _hell_ happened to this wall? Naruto- I negotiated my ass off to get this place for you and Hinata! _How_ am I supposed to explain this to the landlord?"

"I can't deal with this right now." Naruto sighed. He retreated to the bedroom, Sasuke followed him but Karin stayed in the front room lamenting at the state of the wall. The Uchiha male closed the door blocking out most of Karin's complaints.

"So?"

"She left me Sasuke." Naruto started to cry, "She didn't want to get married. How could I have gotten everything so wrong? I thought we'd make up. _We_ always make up, you and me- I thought it'd be the same. But she just _left_. We didn't even get to talk after."

"Shit… Come here man." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a side-hug, Naruto clung to his friend like a lifeline. They pair of them sat down on the edge of the bed. Karin's movements appeared to have stalled outside.

"What am I supposed to do? I wasn't good enough for her, I couldn't keep her happy?"

"You can't keep everyone happy Naruto…" Sasuke finally said, "Forget about everything alright." He gave the blond two taps on the shoulder.

They were supposed to be comforting, truly Sasuke felt too awkward to do anything else. Naruto may have been his best friend, but usually their roles were reversed. Naruto would give a speech, follow through with some outlandish plan that somehow worked to get Sasuke through whatever darkness he was going through.

The Uchiha couldn't believe that he wished Karin was in the room. The two remaining Uzumakis were better at comforting each other. They had done so for years before he'd met either of them. His pep-talk wasn't working at all, if anything Naruto was becoming more distressed as losing Hinata appeared more real. Karin finally made an appearance, the Hyuuga's parting note in her hand.

"Sasuke, how about you run to Homebase and get some putty and a tin of Dulux Magnolia." She said in a sickly-sweet tone. The Uchiha left the two Uzumakis to themselves. "C'mere cuz." The red-head sat down beside her cousin and he lay his head in her lap. He was still in tears, but he was crying silently. Karin adjusted her glasses as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Karin how do I get through this?"

"This is _just_ a break-up. It's gonna hurt, but you're gonna get through it alright? You got me, I got you. We've been through so much worse and we made it out on the other side."

"What about the flat? I can't afford this place by myself- and the deposit."

"That's why I sent Sasuke out Naruto… Look, you know I've been trying to get my own place, and I _can_ afford here. I've been wanting to get out of Suigetsu and Juugo's hair for a while. And you know I'm hooking Sasuke up with a two-bedroom… it'll be just like second year again. _I_ got _you_ , okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

hey all, ty for all the feedback. lmao i was mad aprehensive about posting again, especially in the beginning but I'm falling into a pattern and its nice to share the stories my head is coming up with every now and then. poor naruto amirate?


	6. REWIND I

How did we get here?

* * *

 **CHOKE**

REWIND I

* * *

"Freshers week" actually lasted a fortnight.

Those fourteen days had passed in the blink of an eye. The two Uzukmaki cousins had both been granted rooms in the same hall of student accommodation, despite their differing floors. Naruto would see his cousin regularly during the day, but at night he'd just spot her out on the dancefloor- a brief sighting of bright red hair under the blue flashing lights and coloured smoke that covered the dancefloor.

He'd made friends with his flatmates… There were three of them in total- the fourth room hadn't been filled yet. Sasuke and Sai. Originally, he thought they were brothers- they both shared the same colouring- so Naruto started to differentiate between the two based on their personalities. Sasuke seemed very closed off initially, he was a snob, he was quick to anger, _and_ spurred into competition quickly. Sai was… hard to place. Everything seemed a little fake about him, especially his smile- he came across as a bit of a creep. Naruto had dealt with worse in care and somehow the three of them began to get on well enough.

They were throwing a party, the farewell to Fresher's week with all the people they'd grown to meet over their newly unsupervised lives. Naruto had invited over the lads next door, his cousin and her flatmates. Sasuke invited a few boys from the society he was aiming to join and Sai had somehow invited over some of the most beautiful girls Naruto had ever seen. One had platinum blonde hair that reached her back, the other's soft red hair just brushed past her shoulders. They appeared to be best friends. The pair of them had rejected his advances. The blonde, Ino was polite in her rejection- she knew she was stunning, she was the kind of supermodel-esque girl who was way out of his league. The redhead, Sakura was harsh with him, she'd seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention and he had clearly caught her eye. Within moments Naruto was determined to 'win' her attention from his housemate.

They were all in the shared living space. The kitchen took up half of the room, the other half of the room held a dining table and assortment of single chairs, as well as a coffee table with an average sized television (from Sasuke's room). A radio sat on the kitchen countertop, blasting the top 40 songs that the girls seemed comfortable enough to dance to and even a few of the boys moved to the music despite the club-less atmosphere. The windows were open because one of the boys next door- Shikamaru- wanted to smoke, and they didn't want to set off their fire alarm. Sakura mentioned she was cold, to Sasuke, and while his housemate shrugged her off.

"Deal with it."

Naruto saw an opportunity.

"Hey, Sakura, I'll get you one of my jackets!" He announced. She gave him a tight smile, but before she could tell him not to bother- he sped down the hallway to his room. It was a quick circle around his room looking for something clean enough and cool-looking enough for Sakura to happily accept his help. Despite the distance from his room to the shared kitchen-diner, Naruto could hear the chatter and music of the party through the walls… As he picked up his cleanest looking sweatshirt- the forest green university jumper that he bought at the Fresher's fair- the chatter stopped and the music skipped. The heavy front door opened, and he heard a collection of feet stepping down the hallway.

He poked his head out just as the door opposite him closed shut.

Someone must've finally moved into the "spare" room.

When he stepped into the room to present Sakura with his token, she appeared to have fought the cold. Her cheeks were pinker, her eyes seemed wider. She shook her head, despite that, Naruto pushed the jacket into the crook of her arm.

"I don't need it," she explained, "I have my beer-jacket on."

"It's fine, you could keep it just in case you get cold again…" he reassured her. He caught the eyes of his two flatmates and headed over to them, brushing past Karin on his way. She'd found herself in a dancing train lead by Ino along with her all-female housemates. Sasuke had just opened another can of beer and Sai was drinking some sort of dark-liquor with ice.

"Hey, I heard it when you guys all went silent. Did we get the final flatmate?" the blonde asked. Sai put on his least creepy grin and Sasuke nodded. "A boy or a girl?"

"Two of them walked in, one of each. They looked related. Probably one of them helping the other." The Uchiha rationalised. Naruto nodded, it made sense.

"The girl looked cute. Nice skin, long hair. I'd love to paint her sometime." Sai commented. Naruto rolled his blue eyes. Sai wanted to paint _everyone._ He'd seen some of the artist's work- mostly the life drawings. Mostly of middle aged men and women in the nude, their bodies sagging with age- if that was all Sai's portfolio was full of it'd be no wonder he wanted inspiration from a younger muse.

"Should we invite them out?" Naruto suggested.

"Don't bother. They took one look at us and bolted."

"Yeah, but we could be welcoming them into the flat alliance, you know?" the blonde persisted.

"I mean, we're leaving for the SU when we finish our drinks now anyway."

"Last night and all..." Sai chimed in. "They've got a live band."

"You can do your whole welcome committee package tomorrow when we don't have a flat full of drunk people." Sasuke continued. He knocked back his can and chugged the remainder of his beer.

Naruto pursed his lips… he'd want to meet his new flatmate and hallway neighbour right away. He remembered the first night that he Sasuke and Sai had all moved in, that was the start of their friendship. Surely this person would want to have the same experience- or at least want to get along with them all? While he was mulling over the decision- after all that person would enjoy being included right?- Karin swung herself into his arms and demanded he carry her piggy-back to the SU.

The room was clearing out. And due to Karin's insistence, he was one of the first out of the door. He promised himself he'd make an effort to welcome the new flatmate in the morning, whether he was hangover or not.

*0*

"I just don't like the look of this place for you Hinata." Ko muttered. "Did you see them? The way they were dancing and all of the _alcohol_. I know they're of a legal age, but there's enjoyment and then there's gluttony and excess!" Her carer's feathers were rustled and he chatted constantly as he placed pastel coloured paper-liner in the drawers of her desk, wardrobe and chest of drawers.

The room was bigger than she expected. Though, as she had to share a bathroom and kitchen with her housemates it made sense that they'd all have one space just to themselves. Hinata was currently unpacking her curriculum books and two cook-books on the floating bookcase provided. She didn't have any others. Mother and Father made sure that she packed light.

They were still disappointed.

To be honest, she was disappointed in herself as well.

When she received her 6th Form results, she didn't immediately qualify for the conditional placement at her (parents') first choice of university. That campus was the place her parents met, it was where her closest to age cousin, Neji- was currently studying. An hour after receiving her grades on paper, Hinata called the university, to ask if they would still accept her.

They said they could not guarantee a place for her.

It would be months before the students who took the more traditional approach would take their tests and receive their own results. That year there was an excess of applicants as well- if some of these students hadn't also made the required the grade, they might allow her in.

She was scared to come to her parents with the news. When they asked about her results she had put on a fake smile and said she was excited to hear back from the university. For four months, she waited. Then the traditional exam results day finally came.

Ko had taken her and Hanabi out to see a film at their parent's insistence. It was an historical part-documentary part-dramatisation on the Japanese royal family's history. Hinata had snuck out "to go to the toilet" and made the phone call to the university. While she leant against a poster looking for something solid to ground her to the news that would determine the rest of her life, and also let her know if she had _once again_ let Mother and Father down.

 _"Miss Hyuuga, I'm very sorry but the other applicants who made the grade have accepted their places on the course."_

"W-what?"

 _"We won't be able to have you on the course this year. I'm so sorry."_

She tried to end the call as quickly as possible. As calmly as possible. Thank the person for their help and their time. And she'd managed to hold back her tears until _after_ she hung up on the student-phone operator. Luckily Ko and Hanabi hadn't noticed her tear-streaked face when she snuck back to the screen room.

She didn't get in.

Yet again, another task that Hinata Hyuuga failed to do.

Another task that every other member of her family could complete with ease. Another reminder that unlike her relatives she was a _mess_.

If she compared her family to her favourite snack- cinnamon rolls, Mother and Father would be that generations-old recipe beloved by all. Neji would be a happy, once off improvement in taste and texture that could never be recreated despite the efforts of the baker. Hinata was the practise batch from an inexperienced baker, they followed the recipe to the best of their abilities, and despite all this- what they made could only be described as a cinnamon roll but it was still _not_ up to standard. Hanabi was what happened later, when the baker improved in confidence and skill and managed to create exemplary wares.

Not being able to attend her parent's alma mater would only solidify her place as the black sheep of the family. She'd embarrassingly accepted the place at her back-up choice later than she was supposed to. Her parents would've preferred that she'd had a room with an en-suite, but they were all gone by the time she'd managed to explain the situation and applied for a room in the student accommodation.

She didn't want to be here more than she had to.

She'd avoided the first two weeks, telling the university that she was abroad with family during the scheduled move-in days. They made an exception for her. She would move in the day before lectures officially started- but she wouldn't receive the help that her fellow students had. That was fine. She had Ko. She had Mother's plans and timetables with all new equipment like a laptop and noise cancelling headphones to help aid her productivity. Father had scheduled outside tutoring for her so that she would get exemplary grades at what he deemed a mediocre institution.

It was just another pot-hole on the road of Hinata's pre-planned life. The second she and Ko stepped into her new term-time "home" she wished she chose to live at home and commute.

Her flatmates were throwing a party.

And because she'd actively avoided the bonding "fresher's week", she didn't even know which of the revellers she would be living with for the following ten months. Her room was a welcoming sight at that point. With Ko's assistance she'd unpacked everything except her kitchenware.

When Ko left her, she was alone in the flat. The party-goers had gone to their next venue. She searched the kitchen for empty cupboards to place her belongings and future meal ingredients, but could find none. There wasn't even space on the refrigerator shelves for her. They probably weren't expecting a flatmate this late. She didn't feel welcome here, but it was better than dealing with her parents continued downcast expressions as she struggled once again to attain the high grade they set her to achieve.

Hinata unpacked a box of cinnamon rolls, she kept a cloth napkin nearby. After connecting her laptop to the building internet, the Hyuuga girl curled up under her single-bed's duvet, put on a DVD of one of her and Hanabi's favourite romantic tragedy and devoured the pastry snacks. She didn't recall falling asleep, but obnoxious knocking awoke her at 5am.

* * *

Just something a little different. Longer too. Every now and then I guess I'd like to add a rewind to show how we got to where we are. personally not a big fan of _flashbacks_ in the chapter rn, so it'll be like a scene dump every now and then. Deuces!


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_ Naruto returns to the flat, hoping for reconciliation, only to find that Hinata has fled back to her parents. Sasuke and Karin arrive, expecting a newly-engaged couple but come to find a distraught Naruto.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

PART III: SEPARATION

* * *

It had been two days since she had last stayed in her childhood room. It was the same pastel green and white wicker décor that it had been through her entire life. It was constant. Consistent. The only changing feature over the years she'd resided in this room was the upgrade to the double bed (the focal point of the room), which had followed a single bed, and before that- a white wicker crib.

It was soaked with memories, both negative and positive.

Over Christmas, this room was an escape from Naruto's suffocating affections and hint-dropping. But now, knowing that she would be right here for an unknown amount of time- that perhaps she'd be there indefinitely… It felt like she'd voluntarily clipped her wings and stepped back into a gilded bird cage.

Being with Naruto hadn't felt right... but neither did _this_ , this step backwards. Surely at this age, despite her current work situation she would've been able to scour together the resources to live away from home. In a house share where she would have a room of her own and share all else- the young adult evolution from the student residences from her university days. Others had.

But… At least inside this cage she knew what she was dealing with. She could not get over the fear of living with strangers again, at eighteen it was exciting. At twenty-four she'd heard too many horror stories of unruly, dangerous roommates and honestly in the first year living with Naruto she'd encountered the kind of people and housing she'd be able to afford on her own. Neither were pleasant options.

Here it was safe. Everything worked. Everything was clean. There was routine. It was like clockwork, something to follow. She wouldn't have to think. After a full month of being alone with her own thoughts (as was her intention), she wanted a reprieve of them.

Her reintroduction to the house routine began as Ko drove her and Mother to their residence on the outskirts of town.

Mother told her that she was expected for breakfast at 7am, then Father wanted to spend time with her discussing the next steps that they would be taking together _as a family_.

After unlocking Hinata's room upon their arrival to the house, Mother had gone to change into her loungewear, leaving Hinata to decompress in the room. Ko eventually brought up her suitcases, and she had thanked him but she didn't feel like unpacking right now.

The very thing she had planned to do was immediately set aside as her enthusiastic sister bounded in from the room opposite her own.

Hanabi was glad to have Hinata back into the house once again.

The younger Hyuuga's chocolate brown hair flying behind her. While Hinata favoured Mother, Hanabi was the very stamp image of her father. She was taller than Hinata by a few inches, her body was lean and her mind was sharp, her eyes even sharper- usually, no detail could pass her gaze unnoticed. Despite this, Hanabi was easy for Hinata to trick- they hadn't spent much time together since Hanabi was nine years old… she didn't know Hinata's tells as well as other members of the family did.

"Yoooooooooo!" She exclaimed, "You're back!" Hanabi flung herself into her sister's arms and they fell onto the plush carpeting. "Are you staying until New Years?"

"I… sure. Maybe even longer?" Hinata weakly smiled, but it was enough to fool Hanabi.

"GREAT! We can do _so_ much things now!"

"Hanabi!" Mother called after her youngest, "It is too late to be making this sort of racket! Let your sister get settled into her room, you can catch up with her later."

" _Muu-uum_!" Hanabi whined, "Why can't I stay? It'll be like a sleepover!"

"Hanabi. It has been a long day for your sister, go back to your bed." The youngest Hyuuga deflated and left the room. Mother gave Hinata a long embrace, "I know this will be hard, but it's for the best. We can get you back on track again and put this all behind us."

 _Back on track._

The _track_ was a life plan that her parents had mapped out before her birth and wouldn't even let her provide personal input. Naruto had dragged her from the track once. And now she was right back where she started…

*0*

Five years.

For five years, she hadn't truly accomplished anything of merit.

Rather anything that she could use to justify as having _merit_ to Mother and Father.

Yes, she had graduated with a degree- but that was something to be _expected_ of her, the stress from her "disownment" had taken a toll on her grades and she hadn't performed as predicted by her lecturers.

What had she done that went up and above?

That was something _extra_ -ordinary?

Something that would set her apart from the non-Hyuuga and cement her place in the achievement-laden clan… She lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling imagining the conversations that would no doubt come.

The year she had channelled into helping Naruto achieve the first step of his dream?

Father would berate her for giving up her valuable time for _'that boy'_. Discounting the fact that Sparks was currently one of the fastest growing charitable causes in the area.

The years she spent working part-time and temporary jobs, only so that they would have some financial liquidity?

Mother would lament at the lack of use of her talents.

That she didn't see fit to live her life to the fullest? Go on trips and have the experiences that are hailed as essential and life-changing for young adults?

Her cousin Neji would not be pleased. As children, they had confided in each other dreams of leaving behind the crushing expectations of their families. He had originally supported her relationship with Naruto, and so had been more knowledgeable about her situation. He was even defended Naruto to her Father when she couldn't find the voice to do so herself once or twice. But as life progressed, Neji seemed to fit perfectly into his allotment of the family business. His empathy for her diminished as he took on more responsibility while she appeared to stagnate.

Even Hanabi would have questions.

At sixteen she had strong opinions about feminism and the breaking of glass ceilings… to explain to her younger sister that despite studying for three years and achieving a degree from a well-standing university, that she'd focused on building a _home_ for five years instead of solidifying a career or at least doing something she _enjoyed_? Hinata wasn't looking forward to the moment that the youngest Hyuuga's excitement faded and she truly understood what it meant to have her sister living at home, constantly in her space as opposed to a gift-bearing guest twice a year.

Hyuuga did not have gap years. Or gap semi-decades. But that's what Hinata's dalliance had appeared to her family. Her running away to sniff flowers, then coming home when she realised flowers die when it gets cold.

Right now, she felt cold.

Her body was warm, but inside… where she should have feelings, reactions, emotions, anything? She felt nothing. The budding emotions that Naruto had cultivated in her heart had dried as they stopped actively working on their relationship and started to live on auto-pilot. Hinata's skin prickled with goose bumps at the brief thought of Naruto coming back to an empty home.

* * *

an update on (the) time (i promised myself). what is this? who is this? we are back in the _present_! i have been... exploring ways that i want to bring the narutoverse into this au or at least hint to them. Hizashi's not dead but my guy got... #wreckedt... its interesting, can't wait to share more. EDIT LMAO I DID A WRONG AND UPLOADED A BIT OUT OF ORDER, tactfully removed. yikes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_ Hinata's moved back home. She is _not_ happy here, she was _not_ happy there.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Hiashi made the arrangements that would re-connect Hinata's accounts to the family funds. Her credit cards and loans that she used to supplement income while between jobs over the five years living with Naruto- they would all paid off soon- repairing her credit score. He was glad at least, that his daughter hadn't been a _complete_ fool and opened a joint account with that boy. The BCCTVS executive thought that his daughter would come home at some point, tail between her legs. It was as he predicted. Took much longer, and her financial problems ate up a lot more from her trust fund than he had expected.

But it had finally happened.

He didn't see Hinata the night she moved back home. He was finishing up employee-evaluations and wanted to spend the rest of his winter-holiday with his family instead of locked up in his office. That morning, she was present at the kitchens built in breakfast nook on time. Natsumi had mentioned they would have to upgrade her wardrobe, looking at the dingy grey sweats Hinata wore, he couldn't help but agree. Even Hanabi looked more put-together than her sister despite her current habit of wearing scandalous sateen loungewear in the house.

At breakfast, he and Natsumi informed Hanabi that her sister would be moving back home, _permanently_. And unlike Hanabi, he was able to tell that the small "smile" on his eldest daughter's face, the one that didn't quite reach her eyes was Hinata's version of a grimace. After their meal, Natsumi set Hanabi off to cello practise so that the adults could talk freely about their current situation. While the youngest Hyuuga played classical music in her room, her older sister was being given a formal refresher of the house rules.

His eldest daughter had kept her eyes down to the table. She had politely greeted everyone at the meal, thanked her mother for the breakfast of Greek yoghurt with honey and pomegranate. Hinata ate slowly, demurely and even collected the tableware when they had all finished. For the whole time, she had only met his gaze once- it was a sign that she would quickly agree to Hiashi's requests.

Feeling no need to prolong the inevitable, Hiashi motioned for his eldest to sit down next to her mother while he attempted to bring sense back into her life.

"Hinata, we are aware that you have not held a steady job since your graduation five years ago." Hinata nodded slowly, "It's been disappointing to see you waste your talents and education. If you are to stay with us, you will need to find full-time employment in a respectable field."

"Of course,"

"There is also the issue of _Naruto_." The boy's name came out of his lip like a curse word, finally his firstborn engaged in constant eye contact with him. "He is not welcomed here. If you do decide to continue contact with him, you will leave this house, and you will have to pay your mother and I back for the financial efforts we have already made in welcoming you back home. You will find that all of your debts will be settled by noon tomorrow."

"You'll get back access to your trust fund. We will have to get you a new wardrobe." Natsumi interrupted, "There's this nice boy who works wit- "

"Mother… I would rather not consider dating anyone right now." Hinata stated softly, "I only left my relationship last night, and I feel as though I should focus on applying myself professionally."

It was as though she was reading from a script. But they were the words Hiashi wanted to hear. They projected obedience and understanding. Those were the two things he expected from his family- the obedience to follow his direction and the understanding that he did these things _for their own good_. Those who could follow orders well could only succeed. He did not make incorrect decisions, and so his orders, suggestions and requests could only lead to success.

"Of course, after these five years, it would make sense that you would want to settle into a befitting station."

"Also… Father, there's one more thing…"

"Go on."

"Naruto and I have the same friends. They have been a great support to me… I would like some lee-way. We are bound to interact on some level…"

"Hiashi…" Natsumi hummed, "It seems reasonable, doesn't it? She can't well just drop all her friends. You know how asocial she was when she was younger."

"I suppose…" He agreed, "However, I do not want you to initiate contact with him while you live under my roof." Hinata nodded at this demand, yet he still hoped the Uzumaki chapter of her life had finally been closed shut.

"And…the rest of my things?"

"Your mother and I will make sure that your possessions are returned. You need only worry about your employment predicament. If you need assistance, I can arrange for Neji to find you something in the legal department of BCCTVS."

"Yes Father." Hinata nodded in understanding, "But please allow me the opportunity to find something before bothering Neji… I know he has been busier since his promotion."

"Three months." Hiashi decided, "If you have not found work within three months, _I_ will find you something. By the end of next week, I expect you to provide me with an up to date copy of your CV. Do you agree to these conditions?"

"Of course, thank you… Please excuse me, I'll be unpacking now." Hinata left the breakfast nook and headed for her bedroom. Hiashi pulled out the daily newspaper and began to read it while Natsumi made menu plans for the next meal. The two of them sipped dark Italian coffee from startling white ceramic mugs.

"That went well." Natsumi hummed, "It's almost as though she never left for university."

"Yes…" Hiashi agreed, his eyes narrowing, "Almost… now if we could somehow get her to the point where she _should_ be right now. Five years she wasted following that boy Natsumi."

"Everything takes _time,_ Hiashi. She'll get there. She's a smart girl." His wife assured him before rising from the table to place the remaining dishes in their dishwasher.

"Who hasn't the best record in making decisions." He noted.

"We were all young once…" She teased as she passed through the doorway.

*0*

New Year's Eve came quickly. Surprisingly enough, it was the day that Naruto's cousin called from his phone. The girl demanded that he send someone to collect the remainder of Hinata's possessions from the flat before the new year rang in.

"We've already packed her things in boxes. You just need to collect them." Karin had announced. "If she wants anything else she'll have to go through me."

It wasn't a surprise that both Uzumakis were disrespectful.

They didn't have an upbringing that he was familiar with.

They were wild, and out of control with unrealistic goals and ambitions.

They were slackers with little-to-no work ethic and it showed in how they treated their "pet projects".

Hiashi disliked the boy who seduced his firstborn child into abandoning the safety of his protection. But the boy's demanding cousin was like a vixen protecting her cub and she was ready to draw blood- preferably from his own veins or from his child. Her tone reminded him of his grandmother's- for a moment he allowed a girl in her early twenties to chastise him on the phone before he got his bearings.

"My wife will be by later, to check and collect Hinata's remaining possessions."

"We're selling the furniture as well." Karin continued, "Naruto said they went half while buying so, if Hinata wants half of the money we ca-"

"That won't be necessary. You Uzumakis can keep whatever you make. Hinata won't need anything more from you or your cousin." He cut her off. The thought was laughable- a Hyuuga in need of money from an Uzumaki?

"And Naruto doesn't want to owe your coward daughter anything. So, I guess we'll just donate to Senju's Children's Home in her name." The girl spat back. As he was about to retort to her, she cut the call. The Hyuuga head tutted with disapproval and went to look for his wife.

He found her in Hinata's room, alongside Hanabi. The three women in his life were gathered around Hinata's vanity. It looked as though Natsumi was admiring Hinata's growing mane.

"I'm so glad you kept your hair long!" his wife sang, "There's so much we can do with it. But looks like you'll need a trim- have you not been to a hairdresser in five years? Your ends are terrible." A cough distracted the three of them. Grey eyes, so much like his own made note of his entrance.

"Hey Dad," his youngest chirped. She was excited to see him. Her smile was wonderful and innocent, not forged like her sister's had become. "Did you think about _accelerating_ the start my driving lessons?"

"Hanabi, we'll talk later." he told her, but now was not the time for them to converse. There were things that needed to be done at once, and his wife had insisted to be the one in charge of carrying out these actions. She said she wanted to protect their daughter from relapsing under the boy's attention. He agreed, he would not lose Hinata again.

"Natsumi, I'd like to talk with you. We finally got the call."

"Of course," She immediately stopped fussing about her daughters, "Hanabi, why don't you call Aya over so that your sister can get a haircut, then we can all get mani-pedis."

"Yes Mum."

Hiashi's wife latched onto his arm as the two of them walked to their shared office space.

"It feels so good to finally _do_ something about those split ends and hang-nails. She looks like she's been doing nothing but manual labour her whole life." She muttered. "I can't believe none of the admin-contracts she filled didn't lead to something stable."

"Don't spoil her, we need her to find her own motivation." Hiashi sternly stated. "This afternoon I will send Ko with you, Hinata's belongings are ready for collection. Hopefully it's the last we'll hear from these Uzumakis."

"That's no problem," Natsumi agreed. She stroked his hair, starting from his waning hairline to the tips that lay flat below his shoulder blades.

"It shouldn't take long… You'll still have time to make the rest of your preparations." He assured her. "You'll look delightful tonight."

"We all will." Natsumi was giddy with excitement. Hiashi felt a similar excitement. They hadn't attended a social event as a complete family in years. It would be good for them as a family _and_ a company. Strengthen them. Project unity to those who thought BCCTVS was a fractured company just waiting for that final, devastating hit.

* * *

POV of Zaddy. Y'all notice how Hinata calls her parents Mother and Father but Hanabi's more chill with Mum and Dad? on purpose. our girl was is more uptight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap_ : Hinata moves back home, her parents lay down the ground rules. On New Year's Eve, Karin calls the number from the Hyuuga's note and tells them to pick up their daughter's things.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Karin told him that he shouldn't be alone while the Hyuugas collected Hinata's remaining things. Well… some of the things they had also bought together, but he hardly used them and didn't want the memory of her clogging his thoughts and space 24/7. As she promised, Karin was helping him through this.

She was being his backbone.

He'd was extremely distressed about Hinata's leaving... And it seemed that his despair only seemed to fuel his cousin's rage, so he was making every effort not to let his true feelings out around her. Karin was a comfort in a way that she couldn't comprehend. They were both extremely young when their parents died in the crash that ended with them being placed into foster care… Karin looked so much like his mother, their only real difference was their eye-colour. His cousin had the bright red hair, she was quick to anger, and she rarely left his side.

Karin had only returned to her home once, and only after ensuring that Sasuke was with Naruto for that short time. The excursion gave her the time to pack up a weekend bag and her electronics for the rest of her stay.

As a child, he made the greatest effort to cheer her up when they were together. Seeing her cry was like seeing his mother cry. Watching her laugh at his misfortune, or giggle at one of his pranks… it was as though his mother had never died. They hadn't lived together since university… But Karin hadn't left his side in three days. Spending this time with her was like slipping into a comfortable pair of warm, worn slippers.

While he moped in his room, she rallied her support system into helping her clean everything that might've reminded him of the raven-haired beauty. Sasuke had followed Karin's orders- and without complaint (If he wasn't feeling so miserable, the sight would have amused him). The hole in the wall had been fixed by morning and the flat still smelt like paint. The two men who hung out with Karin and Sasuke- he knew their names were Juugo and Suigetsu but embarrassingly, he still didn't know which was which… They had also come to follow her orders.

With Karin's organisational skills it only took two days for the flat was empty of everything that reminded him of Hinata. Or… it would be when whichever Hyuuga was sent to collect the boxes sitting in the front room arrived. That could be any moment now. Despite not wanting to see her possessions packed away, he had hoped that maybe if he'd made his way out of the bed and into the front room that he would see Hinata again and they would have a proper _talk,_ not an argument. He didn't even know what to tell their friends, if he told their friends?

What was the proper response to something like this?

Should he to mention the failed proposal?

Would that alienate her?

Would she feel like he was trying to punish her?

…

Did he _want_ to punish her?

Hinata was his first kiss. His first love. His first and only _anything_ to date. They had both shared a naiveté in their approach to their relationship… her, because she'd thought she'd end up with a husband of her father's choosing and never felt the need to experience intimacy that could be ripped away at a moment's notice.

And he?

Well, it wasn't for lack of trying…

Naruto had pursued a few girls. None had entertained him and they'd casually brush off his advances. He was a no-good, nothing nobody, with no parents, no money, no manners and there would be no future with him. There was always a much nicer, more well-adjusted, handsomer person who would eventually steal their heart away and provide a better lifestyle.

But then there was Hinata.

The first time they had met, he thought he had no chance with her. To him, she looked like a princess, even half-awake. Her hair was silky smooth, her skin was blemish free, the small genuine smile she'd given him when he offered to show her around town had made his heart skip a beat. But he looked at her expensive possessions and perfectly tailored outfits as she lounged in their halls of residence and knew he'd never have a chance with her… When he learned of her background, he instantly thought that if he couldn't convince a girl of average standing to date him, why would the daughter of the most powerful man in their hometown give him a second of her time?

Hinata thought otherwise.

(Or maybe she _had_ thought otherwise… And she realised recently that she made a mistake.)

She'd suddenly been everywhere he was with pink in her cheeks and eyes that could look everywhere but at him. And when those grey eyes did land on him, it was as though she was looking right through him. She made him feel vulnerable… and after realising that the pink on her cheeks was not because she was embarrassed to be in his presence… she'd made him feel desirable.

Like he was a better person than he was.

Would he even be where he was if she hadn't been at his side, inspiring him to be better?

Yes, he'd always wanted to focus on those in social care, but he thought he'd be just another over-worked, under-paid unappreciated case worker. Yet here he was, spearheading a charitable support-system that helped children in care prepare for that inevitable moment when they reached "adulthood" and were dropped as a priority by the system that too many of them were failed by. She had helped him so much, the first year after their graduation- instead of focusing on starting her own career, she had helped him draft the business plan for _Sparks_ , and having a Hyuuga on his arm had helped the company evolve so much quicker- anyone with a political agenda supported the same causes as the distinguished family. When she attended fundraisers with him, looking so put together yet approachable, the money flowed easier from donor's pockets than when he was alone.

*0*

Things seemed empty now that she had gone.

And not just because everything had been packed away and the flat looked barren.

There'd not ben a holiday season where Naruto had felt this negatively, since the first time he and Karin became 'wards of the state' after their parents' accident.

His home looked as though he had just moved in with the bare-essentials and nothing that added character or warmth to it. There were no blankets, no cushions, no trinkets to dust around on the shelves. Everything had been packed away. Karin was in the kitchen trying to recreate an intricate family recipe that her mother used to make for them on cold days like this. His cousin was taking her frustrations out on the meat and vegetables seeing as she couldn't get Hinata in her grasp. He could hear her with the knives and chopping board despite the music she'd put on to hide the noise. She couldn't hear the polite rapping knock on the door over the racket she was making.

But he had.

And when he looked through the peephole, the shock of raven hair that he saw briefly had convinced him that she'd forgiven him. That she wanted to work with him and try to attain the happiness he thought they had. However, when the door swung open, he noticed that the dark hair was intertwined with silver. His face fell again. Every time he opened the door, hoping it was her, it was not.

"Naruto." Natsumi Hyuuga forced a polite smile at him, Ko was standing directly behind her and he was glad at least that it wasn't Hiashi accompanying her. One Hyuuga parent held enough disappointment for the both of them- at least whenever it concerned him. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Silently he stepped to the side and she passed him. It was uncanny, seeing someone who looked so much like Hinata. He knew that she had taken after her mother, but he'd only seen Hinata's mother twice before- and from a distance at that. The first time, it was at the University graduation ceremony, the second time was when he was the get-away driver for Hinata's escape and he'd yelled at Hiashi through the open window. He was more familiar with Hiashi's cold glares and disapproving comments. Looking at Natsumi's face, eager to take away his memories. He felt that this was more devastating. Hiashi would've been satisfied that Hinata had broken up with him, but Natsumi- who he had never even conversed with, appeared ecstatic.

"Hm, you've been busy." The woman noted, "And everything is here?"

"Yes…"

"Great! That'll make this a lot quicker." She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and clapped her hands twice as she flittered between the boxes, opening and peeking inside each of them, making a mental note of the inventory and closing them back up. While Ko managed the heavier looking boxes, Natsumi carried the smaller packages. All Naruto could do was watch as every item imbued with memories of his relationship were taken away. Karin was still clueless in the kitchen, although she appeared to be giving the food a rest and was instead singing off-key to the radio.

He wanted a beer, or maybe something stronger. But Karin had only allowed him one night of drunken crying… because of his constant attempts to reach Hinata by phone, so she'd taken temporary custody of all his electronics, and thankfully nothing urgent had come up.

The first morning he had woken up Hinata-less was hard. It still hurt him now, but it was no longer as raw. At least, he'd thought so. Until Ko had taken the final box down- it had been full of Hinata's books. He didn't know how Karin had found a box big enough for all of her precious tomes- but he shouldn't have been shocked. Karin works in real estate. She'd know where to find such things. Natsumi had watched as Ko struggled navigating to the van that they'd clearly hired for this occaison.

Where there were once boxes, was a clear carpet. There was no turning back after this. He wasn't even sure if he'd _see_ Hinata in person again. Let alone talk to her. It had been so difficult seeing her when she was under her parent's influence. Knowing what little he did of them, it'd be harder to do so now. There it was. Seven years of friendship, five years of a closeness he wasn't sure he was worthy of. All gone.

This apartment would soon be gone too… And he would have absolutely nothing left to remember this time by.

The tears came again as the realisation dawned on him. But he refused to let them fall in front of the Hyuuga matriarch. She stood in the doorway again, but as there was nothing else to move, he supposed it was her waiting for his farewell. His right hand kept him supported as he faced her.

"Before we go, here are the keys." She placed the keys in his hand like an offering. Hinata's keychains were gone. All the decorations that visually indicated the difference between who owned the keys were stripped. These keys could have belonged to anybody…

Her task complete, Natsumi looked to perk herself up before departure. Naruto followed her, as she walked down the hallway.

"Natsu-Mrs. Hyuuga… Wait!" he called after her. The older woman paused and turned to look at him. He sped up until he was directly opposite her.

"Is she…" he started, "How is she?" Is she sleeping and eating well? Is she laughing? Was she instantly happy to be rid of him? "I need to know she's okay…"

"Hinata is fine." Natsumi had noticed his facial expression. For a short moment, her own face softened while she looked at him, "You too, you will be well in time. This was the best for you both. It just wouldn't work, the two of you... You're too _different_. Goodbye Naruto." She gave him two awkward pats on the shoulder before she made her way to the parked vehicle- the action reminded him of Sasuke's attempt to comfort.

The blonde struggled to get his breathing under control as he plodded back to _his_ apartment. Karin was standing in the doorway, apron on and foggy glasses. At some point she must've turned the radio of and saw she was in his home alone. The redhead was able to catch a glimpse of a retreating female form down the hallway.

"Is that her?"

"No… It's her mum." His cousin scoffed.

"Can't even come and collect her own things and say goodbye. Fucking coward. Never faces the consequences head on-" Karin continued to mutter insults under her breath as she helped Naruto back inside. "You should've told me they were here. I could've helped Naruto. I'm not sure _how_ … but I could've done something to make this easier for you."

She sat him down on the couch again, on the coffee table in front of him sat two steaming bowls of homemade pork ramen. A napkin and a personalised set of chopsticks lay by each bowl.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for me right now Karin," he admitted, "If this is how I feel when you're here trying to make it easier for me, I don't even want to think what it'd feel like if you weren't around." He gave his cousin a forced smile, and she returned an identical grimace. When she sat next to him, she gently bumped his shoulder with her own. The red-head turned on the TV for background noise then she reclined on the couch with her bowl of ramen close to her chest. He took hold of his own bowl and mirrored her posture while athletes battled for possession of a ball.

The two Uzumakis' feet were raised on the coffee table, their left hands supporting the bowls from the bottom while their right hands confidently commanded chopsticks. The first bite of noodles passed their lips and they both sighed as old memories washed over them. Besides from the television, the two cousins could only hear each other slurping down noodles and broth or chomping on meat.

"It tastes just like auntie's…" Naruto groaned with a mouth stuffed with tender meat. "Have you been practising?"

"A bit…" Karin admitted, "Is it really that good?" She peered into his almost empty bowl.

"This is the best I've felt in days… Is there enough for seconds?" Naruto asked. Karin cackled a little.

"Do you think I don't know you? Look in the kitchen."

* * *

hey... so i've been apparently confusing enough people, for me to try and clear it up in a separate thing but then i thought- just give the the thing with another chapter- u have it in u etc. etc.

Naruto and Hinata _in this fic_ are mad immature, not fiscally wise and have been living beyond their means, so to speak for the entirety of their relationship... while pretending it's fine. Hinata as image-obssessed as she was raised is too ashamed/scared to go to anyone but her family who have already seen her fail multiple times than lose face or potentially break up the friendships she gained at uni _through_ Naruto.

as for the thousands Naruto raised actually do when he gets back to work. Like, that money isn't his- its the company's and he's not the type to dip into the funding for personal gain. took inspo from my time working at something similar to what i've imagine _Sparks_ to be.

i guess I've not been as clear as I thought I was? maybe I'll go back to earlier chapters and make the quote unquote "perfect" life look more like a facade that they were trying to maintain for both each other and themselves? i forget that as the "author" i already know what feelings and situations are driving them to act in this way and a fortnightly update is my chance to show you bits of it so my bad on not properly conveying that?

Earlier & longer update to make up for (i guess?) muddling up like this. pls remember that we've only gone from Hinata's birthday to NYE in these 9 chapters (flashback not incl.)... which is not very long at all. bear with me. i'm trying to do better. longest AN ever. amarite?


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap_ : Karin has dedicated herself to helping her cousin get through the break up. Despite her efforts, in his alone moments he laments the loss of his relationship. When Hinata's family collect the rest of her possessions she does manage to cheer him up with a family ramen recipe.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

The beautician that Hanabi apparently had on demand appeared shortly after Mother left. They had come with a whole crew of stylists and assistants. Aya was beautiful, her look was wild and experimental, she had brightly coloured hair- no eye-brows and dramatic make-up. It was like looking at something Picasso might've painted, or how the rebels in sci-fi DVDs wore intense makeup and tattoos to confuse computer facial recognition programs… but for Aya, it worked. Hinata was shocked that this was the woman who put together her mother's more muted make-up looks.

Hanabi had ushered Hinata into Mother's beauty studio on the ground floor when the glam squad were settled and their work stations set up. Hinata hadn't been in her mother's beauty studio in years. A bright white shade was echoed throughout the décor, from the walls, to the hairdresser sink, to the fixtures hiding beauty, hair and skin supplies. Meanwhile the comfortable chairs that the two Hyuuga sisters sat upon while being pampered were a muted grey with chrome silver frames. They reclined and had footholds and arm rests that allowed the attendants to complete their tasks while their clients simply sat stationary.

Hinata hadn't been to a professional in years. It cost too much money for something she could do by herself. While confident fingers busied themselves into massaging shampoo and conditioner to her scalp and hair, Hinata's fingers and toes were soaking in paraffin socks and gloves. On the other side of the room Hanabi was getting a glitter polish manicure as her toe-nails were painted a neutral peach, hot steamed curlers sitting upon her head.

The wash was complete. Aya wrung the excess water from inky tresses.

"Okay, so apart from the split ends, your hair is in great health. Hanabi mentioned you needed a trim, but is there any particular style you'd prefer?" Hinata was in the mood to do something shocking, but she silently shook her head no. The stylist worked in silence as she sectioned and snipped Hinata's hair. The sound of the comb sliding through her and eventually her environment ceased to exist as she was pampered.

"There you go." Aya announced, her hands bringing Hinata's lengthy hair over shoulders to rest on her chest. Her long tresses had been trimmed by a few inches, instead of reaching her waist, it ended midway to her breasts.

"Thank you." Hinata demurely announced. Looking at her hands she realised that she'd been given a natural looking French-tip manicure with her toenails buffed to perfection and topped with a clear coat of polish.

Naruto's Hinata might've had enough fight in her to do something more daring than just getting a haircut and boring polish… but she wasn't Naruto's Hinata anymore.

She was back to being the Hyuuga doll.

*0*

She was coming to terms with the new look that was somehow a flash back to the past, when Mother walked in… and upon seeing Hinata's fresh look a grin blossomed across her face.

"Hinata you look _divine_!" she announced, "It's like looking into the past." She stooped down and pulled her daughter's face close to her own. Mother kissed her on the forehead before her attention turned to the beautician. "You've done such a wonderful job Aya."

"I had a great canvas to work with," the woman complimented both mother and daughter.

"She's going to look so lovely tonight." Mother hugged Aya. While the two women were considering further looks for Hinata, she removed the black smock that kept the styling products from her clothes. She stood up and looked into the mirror- her lips flattening as she was catapulted back to her final years at the Terumi Girl's Prep Academy.

"What's happening tonight?" Hinata asked, turning slowly. Hanabi looked up from the magazine she was reading on the couch.

"The party."

"Party?" Hinata asked, confused. Her family usually remained at home on New Year's Eve, that was why she opted to spend New Year's Day with them instead.

"We've been invited to the Ōtsutsuki New Year celebration." Natsumi explained, "We couldn't just say _no_. They made such a generous donation to the Charity Auction this year…"

"Yeah," Hanabi stated, "An old ass family donating some garbage pottery to an auction other people paid millions for is _so generous_." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Sis, it was some ugly-ass ceramic doll. They probably wanted to get rid of it."

"Hanabi… _Language_." Mother chastised. The youngest Hyuuga returned to her magazine. "You'll be coming of course." She continued, "I have a dress that I think will fit you. You'll look like starlight when Aya's crew is done with you! I'll go and get it right now." Mother left the room, and Hinata was seated with a different stylist who began to paint her face.

Upon closer inspection, she realised that Hanabi was lounging with a fully made up face. It was very natural, but the icy shimmer on the youngest Hyuuga's cheekbones and the bridge of her nose gave it away. Her lips were covered in a peach lacquer gloss. Her lashes looked longer than usual as well- with her younger sister's eyes focused on the phone in her hand, Hinata could see the telling band of false lashes.

"Mum's wearing some deep blue contraption. And I'm about to look like a glitter-bomb exploded on me." Hanabi snickered. "Honestly … Thank god that you're not me tonight." Hanabi pulled two freshly dry-cleaned dresses and their protective hangers from the concealed rack at the back of the room. She unzipped the first and held the dress against her body.

Hanabi's outfit was a tight black dress completely sewn with every colour of glitter known to man. It had a turtleneck, no sleeves and a shorter hemline than one Hinata thought her mother would ever approve on one of her children. Hinata's eyebrows rose.

"She says I'm going to look, like a _firework_." Hanabi joked. Hinata couldn't help but crack a smile. "But wait, let me show you her _Night Sky_."

Mother's dress was a deep midnight blue. The hemline of the lining ended at the knee, but the glittering lace hung from the bardot shoulder, past the lining by a few inches- likely ending inches below Mother's knees when she wore it.

"I'm starting to see the theme of the night." Hinata deduced. The stylists and Hanabi laughed at her deadpan delivery.

"We will make you look like starlight though." Aya confirmed, "The boys'll fall at your feet." Hinata pulled the grimace she had become reacquainted with over the past few days. While one of the stylists applied a shimmering silver shadow to her top lids, Mother walked back into the room, hanger in hand. Hinata could hear the stylists and Hanabi awing over the dress, but she didn't dare to look at it until her cosmetics were fully applied.

The first time she looked at it, she gasped. The dress was of beige mesh that matched her skin tone perfectly. There were glittering sliver detail sewn with metallic thread in lantern patterns. When Mother shifted the dress, Hinata realised that it was clearly inspired by flapper dresses with the tassel fringe along the hemline and shoulders shaking with movement.

"It's wonderful, right?" Mother looked for approval in her daughter's eyes.

"Mother… it's b-beautiful…"

An hour later, all three of the Hyuuga women were made up and dressed. Hinata and her mother were same shoe size, and Natsumi raided her collection for heels that went with each of their outfits. Hiashi wore a simple cream tuxedo with grey accents. They looked like different aspects of the sky on New Year's Night.

At the Ōtsutsuki event, while her parents and sister mingled, Hinata spent the time after the photo-ops at the family's designated table, knocking back glass after glass of premium champagne and ignoring every single offer to dance.

* * *

so... um, basiclement it much shorter. A lot is going on in my home city and its #alot, like I'm not one for disclosing location all that much online but theres been fires and attacks in places i hang out with/where my friends live and its scary af. i'll be heading back to fortnightly updates fam, my life is getting busy, its easier for me that way. ty for all the follows, faves & reviews (still going to go back and edit the first chapters a lil bit but not sure when exactement)


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap:_ Hinata gets the Hyuuga doll makeover just in time for the family's first public NYE outing in years.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

With the Uzumaki cousins, Sasuke could be pressured, pleaded or cajoled into doing anything.

For example, he had planned to spend the New Year out with his work colleagues. It wasn't so much a chance for network so much as a chance to enjoy himself and possibly release some pent-up sexual frustration. He hadn't been invited to Ino's annual celebration, which was no surprise… the blonde was Sakura's best friend and had clearly "taken sides" in the break up (along with most of their social group- but he was used to being alone, so it wasn't all that deep).

The Uchiha male had just gotten out of the shower when he received a call from Karin. She wasn't able to convince Naruto to come out with her, instead they were spending the night in and "knowing that you're an a-social ass who doesn't like to party all that much" (her exact words) had invited him to ring in the year with them… providing he brought alcohol.

So… he had.

It would be more comfortable to spend the night with them than exposing a different side of himself to the people who he barely tolerated in the office. The off licence shop around the corner from his flat was somehow still stocked, and he'd bought multiple cases of beer (and cider for Karin).

He didn't need to get wasted to enjoy himself with the Uzumakis so he hadn't planned to drink all that much. The booze was for them. Naruto and Karin drank alcohol like it was water, their tolerance was insane. He _could_ hold his own, but didn't like feeling too disoriented, even amongst the comforting company of long-time friends.

Despite knowing he didn't want to get too drunk that night, he found himself half-attempting to outdrink them both. The trio played stupid drinking games like Never Have I Ever, 789 and Ring of Fire and sharing stories from their workplaces as the clock got closer to midnight. Games he hadn't played since he left university and actually stepped into the workforce.

It was… more fun than he'd had in a while.

The three of them sat in the front room ringing in the new year watching the fireworks from the capital on the screen. Empties lay crushed on the coffee table. Karin lay between both men, her head upon Naruto's shoulder and her feet on Sasuke's lap. After the stroke of midnight, she'd kissed each of them on the cheek and finally succumbed to sleep.

*0*

With the red-head out of commission, he could finally focus all his attentions on his best friend.

"You're looking better." Sasuke noted. Naruto shrugged, the last time Sasuke saw him he'd been wallowing in his bedroom while Karin ordered her friends around.

"Karin's been working hard…" Naruto paused to remove the sleeping woman's glasses and placed them on the table, "I don't think she's slept a lot since she's been over." Karin groaned and cuddled closer to her cousin. Sasuke stretched as he was free from disturbing her well-deserved rest.

"So, when is she going to get you to do the social media cleanse?" He joked.

"The what?"

"Oh right, this is your first break-up with Karin-support." Sasuke smirked and swirled his beer can to check if there was actually any fluid left inside. "It's the final step of her _recovery plan_." Naruto scoffed. "You un-tag or delete every image with the ex. Block them on everything. Stops you from checking up on them or feeling bad or something." Sasuke's can was empty, he reached forward and snatched up another drink.

"Huh…"

"Might be easier to do that when she's asleep." The Uchiha suggested, opening his fifth can of beer and offered Naruto his sixth of the night. "That way you can at least keep a copy." Naruto gave him a questioning glance, "You haven't noticed how every trace of mine and Sakura's relationship was scrubbed from the internet? You're not the first person getting break-up support from your cousin."

"Yeah, but you didn't seem that torn up about you and Sakura." Naruto reasoned, taking a swig "Like, look at me. I'm twenty-five this year. I'm such a mess that my cousin's babysitting me. I'm probably the Sakura of your break up."

This was true… Hinata and Sasuke were similar in that way. They'd both left relationships with little thought as to how the other party would react. Sakura wouldn't talk to him anymore- which was expected… along with a lot of their social circle. Naruto had been the only one not to take sides and just offered be there _if_ Sasuke wanted to talk about it.

He hadn't.

But appreciated the olive branch reached out to him.

Being a frequent customer for Karin-Break-Up-Care, Sasuke knew her method in and out. For him it worked. He hoped that for Naruto it would as well. It was odd to see the blonde so downhearted… He'd always been abuzz with energy since the first day they met.

It was disturbing and he wanted the Naruto he knew back. Preferably as soon as possible.

"Which is why you should do it now. I didn't care too much about losing those pictures and moments. _You_ on the other hand. You'll need them." Naruto nodded gravely.

"You got a point." Naruto shifted his cousin so that she was primarily on the Uchiha and he went back to his room. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Karin's leg coiled across his lap and made moving without disturbing her impossible. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto was back with a beat-up laptop in his hands and a familiar looking fire in his eyes.

It took two hours to remove all traces of Hinata from Naruto's Friendbook and Insantpic profiles and Sasuke kept the beer and conversation flowing freely as the time passed. The Uzumaki male had followed Sasuke's advice and kept a copy for himself on a memory stick. Once completed, Sasuke watched the blonde -for the first time ever- use the block feature. For a moment both young men's attention briefly flicked to the miniature storage device that Naruto was spinning between his fore-finger and thumb at an insane speed as a D-list action movie played out on screen.

"I can't keep this." Naruto admitted during a break. Sasuke assumed he was spurred into speaking because it was one of those terrible dating text-programs (everyone used apps nowadays, how outdated was the advert?), "What if that just breaks everything Karin's been trying to help me with?"

"Then give it to me." The Uchiha suggested. "We'll be living together next month. Karin can rest, you won't feel guilty."

"Talking about Karin…" Naruto's blue eyes took in the couple, "What's going on with you guys? Don't tell me you're sleeping with my cousin?" He joked.

"We're not…" And he wasn't lying. They hadn't. They weren't.

"Oh, thank God." Naruto sighed. The two sat in silence and watched the movie play out. It was a predictable ending with enough open ends to justify a crappy sequel if it became a cult classic. Sasuke stretched and Naruto started to gather all of the empty cans and trash them, when the blonde was done he nudged Sasuke towards his sleeping cousin who hadn't snored or talked nonsense in the three hours since she fell asleep- thats how exhausted she was.

"We should get her to the bed. I'll take the couch- Do you need a Ryde?" Naruto asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke dismissed. Like Karin, he didn't want to leave Naruto alone for too long. While Sasuke moved Karin to Naruto's bed (the blonde felt guilty that his cousin had worn herself out looking after him), Naruto grabbed the sleeping bags from the small storage cupboard in the hallway. The two of them spread the sleeping bags and settled in for the night.

Naruto fell asleep after about twenty minutes of thinking-out-loud what kind of place they'd like to share together. Sasuke would've fallen asleep soon after that, had Karin not tripped over him on her way to the kitchen. After apologising to him and grabbing a glass of water he was asked to the bedroom (so that they didn't wake up the sleeping blonde).

He wanted to stay awake to hear the rest of Karin's fears for her cousin. He was worried too- they were going to be working together for a while to prop Naruto up after all. But Naruto's mattress was so comfortable, Karin was so warm and he was already being pulled into slumber.

* * *

Sassypants. What's good y'all? You ever have those friends that purely rebuke the idea of chemistry between them when you're like 'heyyy... whats up with you a x?'... that's them. a lot is going on in my life rn. this is up later than i would've liked, hopefully i can actually stick to my deadlines ugm? see yall in 2 weeks


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:_ Sasuke is with the Uzumakis for the NYE celebration and assists Naruto in what he knows to be Karin's next suggestion to recover from the break up.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

In the morning, Naruto was alone on the couch. His mouth was dry, his head was fuzzy. He could've sworn that Sasuke had curled up on the floor below him, but the sleeping bag Sasuke had lain in was like a discarded crisp packet. It was more than likely Sasuke left whenever he woke up- the Uchiha was known to be fussy about his sleeping situation. He couldn't hear Karin plodding around in the kitchen as she had the previous days. The red-head's glasses were still on the coffee table where he placed them that night, so she must still be asleep. This was a first, him being awake before her. Especially after a night of drinking… but Naruto figured that Karin's body finally caught up to her and forced her into resting.

The blonde stretched, yawning and moved into the kitchen. He hadn't done any chores in almost a full week (Karin had more or less taken over his home). There were dirty dishes piled to the side of the sink, another reminder that Hinata wasn't home, with him. She hated to bring in the New Year with an unclean house. There was a frenzied two-day deep clean each New Year's Eve, before they went out. She'd said it was like, leaving the past troubles in the old year, and inviting good intentions and events into the future. It was… cute at the time. And over the course of their relationship it had been the closest thing to a family tradition that they had.

Naruto felt habit creeping up on him. It was a new year and he needed all the good intentions he could get- those dished _needed_ to be washed ASAP. While Karin'd succeeded in babying him in the aftermath of Hinata's rapid departure, she needed a break. And he needed to get himself together. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't known for wallowing- he persevered.

He always had.

When he finished the dishes, put out the recycling and opened the windows he finally took inventory of his changed environment. It was almost bare, now that all of the colourful accessories were returned to their buyer. The bookshelf that was once stocked with Hinata's romance and fantasy novels was now home to a lonely cactus along with two photos. One a group photograph with Sasuke and Sakura from their university years, the other of him and Karin with their parents as children a group photograph.

Karin… he had a plan to treat her today. Just something so that she'd know he appreciated her these last few days, _really_ valued the time she'd dedicated to propping him up. First, he'd have to wake her up.

When the blonde stepped into his bedroom, he expected to find Karin asleep or straining her eyes while she used her phone. He didn't expect to find Sasuke curled around her. Was Sasuke a cuddler?

The two of them were fully clothed and there was the thick duvet acting as a barrier between them… It didn't look sexual. But it did look intimate. Too intimate for people who had sworn for years that they were _Just Friends_.

Naruto was suddenly very embarrassed to interrupt this moment, though it was tinged with envy and anger. Thankfully, his short-sighted cousin wouldn't be able to get a clear glimpse at his contorted face.

"Uh… what's going on here?" he didn't want to come off as accusing. And yet, he knew he had based on Karin's expression as she looked up from her phone. She didn't seem shocked to see him, or embarrassed to be 'caught' in this situation. Mostly… annoyed?

"I woke him up earlier to talk and he fell asleep after." Karin explained, she brushed a lock of fiery hair behind her ear, "He's clingy when he's unconscious... like a snake." She continued, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "And it's nice to get held, you know?"

Oh, he knew.

Naruto knew Karin had once harboured feelings silently and kept her distance as Sasuke and Sakura continued to break up and make-up. Now that her fellow red-head was no longer a romantic option for Sasuke, his cousin seemed to be gleefully enjoying a growing affectionate (supposedly platonic) relationship with the dark-eyed man.

"Okay… I'll take you guys out for brunch or something."

"Naruto, you don't have to d-" Karin attempted to remove herself from Sasuke's clutches, but the Uchiha was stubborn, even in sleep.

"Karin, I _want_ to." Naruto stated. He grabbed some fresher clothes from his wardrobe, "how about you wake that bastard up? It's still technically a holiday, we might have to rely on the weighty _Uchiha_ -name seeing as we didn't book in advance. You're not the only one who knows how to take advantage of him."

"Fiiine." Karin huffed. When he left for the bathroom he could hear Karin trying to stir Sasuke from slumber and Sasuke fighting her efforts to take him from his dreams.

*0*

Fresh from a shower, the blonde changed from his grimy house clothes from the night before into a clean, black turtleneck and dark-blue jeans. He felt like a tech-guru but it was one of the nicer casual outfits he'd owned.

Naruto was pleased to see both Sasuke and Karin waiting on the couch for him. The Uchiha didn't look completely awake, his groggy form draped over Karin's- almost like a drunk. Naruto's eyes bored into his best-friend's arm, Sasuke didn't snatch away, but the Uchiha did avert his eyes for a short moment.

"So… Where's brunch?" his friend finally coughed out.

"That place Karin likes- you know the one in the hotel? With the creperie."

"I know the place…They're usually booked up on Bank Holidays…" Sasuke said.

"Which is why you're going to use your family name to muscle us some seats. It'll be fine. Me and Hinata do it all the time." Sasuke and Karin shared a questioning glance, then watched him worriedly. Naruto realised what he had said, "I… we _used_ to do it all the time." He corrected himself bashfully. "I'm gonna have to get used to that, aren't I?"

"yuuup." Karin stretched out, while Sasuke simply nodded in agreement. "But _brunch!_ It's like you read my mind- I've been craving crepes!" She exclaimed leaping from the couch. "I've warmed up to the idea, you know?" Naruto noted the small twitch as Sasuke tried to supress a smile. _Something_ was happening… He wasn't sure if it'd manifest sooner rather than later but it seemed inevitable.

"I'll try and give them a heads-up." Sasuke announced, "I know a guy who works there."

"Great." Karin turned to Naruto. "but really cuz, I'm so glad you're out the shower because I feel so _gross right now_. If you'll excuse me," Karin picked up her weekender bag and headed for the bathroom. The door clicked as it was locked and soon the two men could hear the shower running.

"So, you're not sleeping together, huh?" Naruto was testing the water. Sasuke scoffed at the thinly veiled accusation. Tossing his head back, he covered his dark eyes with an open palm.

"We're not like that."

"So… what _are_ you doing with my cousin?" Naruto inquired. He was starting to feel the prickle of pack-protection instinct churning in the depths of his stomach. Even though Sasuke was one of his best friends, he wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable with whatever the pair were becoming.

"Nothing. I like her but nothing's gonna happen." Sasuke admitted. Naruto's suspicions weren't sated. Sasuke's words and Sasuke's actions were telling him two different things. His eyes narrowed as Sasuke pulled out his phone and started typing away.

"Why not? What's wrong with Karin?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with her. I'm just not looking for anything serious right now, I know she is. I'd rather not get involved in another Sakura-situation." Naruto collected his boots and jacket before sat down next to his best friend, where he slyly peered over the young man's shoulder. Sasuke finger hovered over a photo of a woman from something that looked like a dating app. "I'm looking for something _casual_ …"

The woman was beautiful. Dark long hair, dark eyes, tanned skin. Killer body. Not overly prissy, but attractive in a very sporty way. Sasuke's lips twitched in a smirk as a message from this woman popped up followed by an explicit image. Naruto blushed and averted his eyes- people just sent those?

 _Happy New Year, you free later?_

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, completely forgoing all pretence of minding his own business.

"Kin." The Uchiha replied, Naruto stopped looking at his friend's phone as the Uchiha typed a reply.

"So you're dating now?"

"I wouldn't say _dating_ is the right word. I'm seeing a couple people." The blonde's eyes were wide as dinner plates. In comparison to their friends, he and Hinata had both been less _experienced_ with the casual dating scene having settled down so seriously and so quickly. He loosed a low whistle.

"Didn't figure that was your type…" Naruto mused, "She's looks different from Sakura and Karin…"

"I'm not just into redheads." Sasuke grumbled. And despite the Uchiha claiming he'd not act on any budding feelings for Karin- when the bathroom door opened, and she stepped out in a cloud of steam he was quick to stash his phone in his pocket. Naruto watched in disbelief as the Uchiha openly checked-out his cousin. Red-heads might not be the _only_ kind of girl Sasuke looked at, but they were certainly high up on the ladder of the Uchiha's preferences.

It didn't help that Karin only wore shorts. Yes, even in the winter- to "show off" her legs.

"So?" Karin asked, and her audience snapped back to reality.

"You look good," Naruto complimented. Sasuke nodded and made a sound of approval. Karin smirked at the compliments. He didn't fail to notice Sasuke appreciating the curve in Karin's backside as she moved to secure the zip fastenings of her boots. _Subtle_ … not.

"Let's _go_!" Karin whined, "The guy at the creperie has limited fresh produce… I don't want to get there to find out all the best strawberries are gone!"

Weather ready, the trio headed for Naruto's car. Sasuke sat shotgun, but Naruto could see the pair stealing glances at each other through the rear-view mirror as he drove.

Brunch was going to be… _interesting._

* * *

hi lads, a lot happened since i last updated(see you in two weeks- _HA_! lies.)  
mostly i had a real long _E_ _pisode_ **TM** which finally passed, then i got a new job and i'm still getting used to my routine and feeling better about myself and doing my hobbies again so no promises but update come soon, ye?


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:_ Naruto wakes up in the new year alone. He finds his cousin and best friend in bed- though both parties claim it's completely platonic. He starts to notice all the tension building between the two as he takes them out for a treat.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

When Hinata woke up, the blood vessels behind her eyes and on the sides of her head were pulsing. She could feel how badly the alcoholic beverages had drained her mouth of moisture due to the sandy feeling of her tongue against the parched inside of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth. Her lips were dry and cracked and her body felt heavy as lead. When she rolled to the outer corner of her double bed, the duvet slipped from her shoulders. There was a shiver as her skin met with the cold morning air- apparently, she'd left a window open.

Worse still, it looked like she hadn't even attempted to put on any pyjamas to replace the expensive party outfit she had ditched in the early hours of the morning. Hinata wriggled until her only exposed body part was her head, from where she lay she could see the dress Mother had put her in. It lay in a puddle on the floor alongside the shoes and her bra, her hair was tangled and matted at the back of her neck.

She made note of the changes in her surroundings that she hadn't caught the night before.

Boxes had been placed in her room. They were piled neatly in the corner between her bed and wardrobe.

If she'd missed those the night before, how drunk had she been? Had she done anything that would embarrass her parents? Herself?

She hoped not.

With a groan, the young woman pulled the bedsheets around her shoulders as she stepped around her outfit from the previous night to explore the boxes. Hinata hadn't heard from Naruto and she was afraid to contact him. He said he hadn't wanted to see her, so she made sure that he wouldn't.

To protect herself from her own feelings, Hinata once again let her parents plan and micromanage every aspect of her life. Cowardly, yes. But it was easier that way, it had always been easier that way. The routine they were working on wouldn't give her time to dwell on Naruto and their breakup- or rather her abandonment of their relationship and the feelings of guilt that attempted to take a hold of her when she was alone for too long.

The young woman did what best she could to bring order to the piled boxes, ordering them by size and weight as nothing appeared to be labelled. No doubt she would be summoned to the study soon. Father had scheduled another CV workshop for her. Meaning he would go over the entirety of her work history, possibly with Neji or the BCCTVS recruitment manager and tell her which of her jobs to include on the new resume as well as how to play off her inability to keep a job for longer than six months at a time.

She'd had many jobs.

Primarily waitressing and retail work in the past five years. She often worked as a childcare provider for a few neighbours, but that was strictly off the books, cash-in-hand and sporadic at best. There were a few half-years where she worked maternity leave admin roles… nothing lasted. Every year since her personal savings were drained, Hinata had spent at least two months racking up credit card debt as she searched for another contracted or temporary role to accept her.

Only, she didn't have to worry about that now.

The Hyuuga family had money.

 _Old_ money.

And they lived in luxury, yes- but not to excess.

She had never craved any material items growing up, everything had been provided for her. There was never a need to question the origin of her belongings or the food on her table. It was something that her parents took care of so that she wouldn't have to worry, just as their parents had done for them. Making sure that there was a roof over their head, food in their stomachs and the materials to excel in their studies were the way Hyuuga showed familial love.

That just how they were raised, and how they raised her. That's what people did right?

Hinata constantly looked for the non-verbal cues from her parents that would reveal their love and pride for her. The things her classmates counted as embarrassing annoyances- parent's hiding notes in their lunches, being overly enthusiastic at recitals or even showering their faces with kisses whilst dropping them off at school- Hinata had so jealously craved… And then Naruto came along with his warm melting touch that was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

In the beginning with Naruto, she was drunk off of his attention, it was everything she had ever wanted. Back then, there was not a moment where they were together that she ever felt the same insecurities that being around her parents seemed to inspire in her. When she moved into his studio flat, she hadn't minded the supposed lifestyle "downgrade" (in certain people's opinions) because with Naruto's kisses and touches she was distracted from the cold, or occasional hunger pangs when the difference of her circumstances started to become clearer.

When they both got approved for graduate credit cards they started to splurge a little on each other, with things that seemed small like Brunch on Sundays or eating out a few times a week. A spending habit that grew progressively worse every year. The end of each month meant a familiar tightening of belts as they tried to maintain a lifestyle j _ust_ beyond their means. Then, when the minimum payment possible had been made on their credit cards, they'd be back to business as usual. It was so easy to spend money that both was and technically wasn't.

Right now, she craved something greasy and cheap. A thing that last month she would've considered a cheeky treat to herself. A large serving of cheesy chips from the chippies around the corner from her old flat sounded _great_. But, even if she travelled all the way into town and back undetected, she'd never be able to sneak something that unhealthy past Mother's locally sourced, organic, free-range, clean-eating only sixth-sense.

Hinata ignored her growling stomach as she finally opened one of the lighter boxes.

It held the cosy cushions from the couch and the blankets. The bright golds, oranges and yellows looked so odd when they weren't paired with the deep red couch they'd bought. Her apron and oven gloves, the cloth placemats she'd knitted so that when they ate at the coffee table, it wouldn't scratch or stain. No wonder the box was so light, it was full of fabrics.

One by one, Hinata placed the items back into the box. There was a tugging throb in her chest as she recalled the small living room and adjacent kitchen in perfect detail and the happier moments she'd spent with Naruto and friends there. She could feel her throat constricting and knew that It was time to move onto another box. Maybe one of the heavier ones that was at the base of the pile.

Luckily the possessions inside the second box she opened didn't bring up memories of her time out of reach of the Hyuuga family's influence. Her books. The romance. The fantasy. The mystery. They were all there. They were in such good condition- and she knew instantly that Naruto hadn't been the person to pack this box. He'd never been so careful whenever they had to pack. Someone else had done this… or had helped him.

She hoped it wasn't Karin… the female Uzumaki was nice, but she was also _scary_.

Especially when she was enraged. Hinata had seen Karin fight while they were students, the girl was deceptively strong, had a knack for immobilizing holds as was known for fighting dirty- punching below the belt and even _biting_. Knowing how protective Karin was over her cousin, Hinata hoped she didn't cross paths with the young woman soon.

Hinata quickly fetched her favourite novels from the box and placed them on her double bed. She read and reread these often enough to find a place for them in her own room, the others she knew she could find a home for elsewhere in the house. Maybe finally even share a few with Hanabi if the girl could be torn from her homework, cello practise and judo instruction or phone for more than an hour. Checking her phone for the first time in days, she fired off a few texts to reassure worried friends that she was fine, just ' _really busy a lot is going on right now_ '.

Her fingers darted to Naruto's contact information and she thought about calling him… or texting him. She'd settled down since the night she left and actually listened to the voicemail Naruto had left her.

He was sorry for scaring her. Wanted her to come back. To talk. They'd forget the engagement for now, and just try to fix what they had. He rambled for a while before the message cut. He'd been talking for too long.

The voicemails that followed contained yelling. Begging. Cursing. Crying… the very last message, she heard Karin telling Sasuke to hold Naruto so she could get his phone.

Those messages caused her to second guess herself again. If she hadn't been happy at home before… and she wasn't happy with Naruto… how would she ever feel something akin to joy?

She quashed the urge to reply to him. Slamming her phone down just as Hanabi walked in and launched herself face-first onto Hinata's bed.

"Y-you could've _knocked_!" Hinata protested. "What if I was n-naked?"

"But barging in unannounced on their hungover siblings is what the family babies do _Hinata_. Plus… I've seen you naked lots of times." Hanabi joked dismissively, "Mum wants to know if you're going to leave your room today? Its way past lunch you know."

"I'll leave my room when I'm ready."

"You better be ready in an hour. We're going by Uncle Hizashi's. Neji proposed to his girlfriend last night."

Hinata's heart leapt to her throat. Had she heard that correctly? What was it about the winter season that made men so eager to drop down on one knee?

"He did?" the older girl forced out after taking deep breaths. Her head felt like it was spinning and Hinata was so glad to already be sat on the floor, else she might've fallen to her knees. Hanabi's words continued to make their way to her ears… but it was all fuzzy.

"Yeah, or something like that. She accepted by the way. Like… who wouldn't?" Hanabi continued, completely oblivious to her sister's distress "Mum's getting worked up about what we're going to wear. Like it's not a formal event but can't go looking _too_ casual you know? Have you ever met Neji's girl? She's some kind of welder or something- can you imagine that? Neji's _Ai-baa_ is gonna have a fit."

Neji? Engaged? But they were too young for all of that. He was only _one_ year older than her… and yes, he was very mature. He had been for as long as Hinata could remember, but how could he be ready for such a serious commitment? And the family were so… _judgemental_ … There was a reason Naruto barely interacted with the family before- to marry into the family you had to meet certain specifics. She didn't want to put him through that… or put herself through that.

"Hanabi-"

"Yep?"

"I'm going to get a glass of water, are there painkillers in our bathroom? I don't feel that great… I might pass this time."

Hanabi looked over her sister once. She was confused… but then a glint of understanding took over. A small grin was twitching the teenager's lower lip as a sly look took over her grey eyes. For a moment Hinata thought her parents actually told the teenager the truth of her sister's reappearance (even though she'd been sworn to keep quiet about it). And Hanabi wasn't exactly known for her subtlety- was she trying to tease her big sister?

Oh, of course stupid Hinata ran away from a proposal like an idiot when everyone else would literally die for the proclamation of life-partnership.

"Too much champagne last night huh? Can't escape, sis. The whole clan's gonna be there. Even _grandma_ , I'm not going to suffer her attitude alone. So better get dressed!" Hanabi sang as she left her sister's room. Hinata closed her eyes and took multiple deep breathes. This wasn't a sign that she made the wrong decision. This wasn't a sign.

This wasn't a sign.

This was just a _coincidence._

Right?...

* * *

hey lads im back. super busy again. kinda short. shit's popping off at work like its mad and ive not had much time to do fuck-all. updates twice a _month_ probably?


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap: On New Years Day, Hinata finds out her cousin proposed. It was just a coincidence. It wasn't a sign. That's what she told herself._

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Ino had always liked to play match maker.

It started when she used to watch her mother's romance films and re-enact the situtions with her dolls. As she got older, she started to sneak-read her mother's erotic romance collection until she was the most seemingly knowledgeable girl on the playground (despite having never even _kissed_ a boy).

The second her friends started to get past the "boys/girls are gross" stage, Ino was there with open arms- willing to give advice on how to make someone notice you're into them and what exactly to do to keep them focused on you.

At university, she seemed to have a knack in identifying mutual attraction and pushing people together. She had nothing to do with Shikamaru and Temari's laid back relationship- but she had successfully set up her friends with boys she thought they'd spend the rest of their lives with.

Sakura, her best friend with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto- Sasuke's best friend, with his super-shy, but clearly besotted flatmate, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke and Sakura were always breaking up and making up. Sometimes it was official. Sometimes it was a break. Sometimes they just needed to make up and have hot, passionate, rage-sex (Sakura's words.)

After the third Haruno-Uchiha break-up, Ino came to recognise that despite the fact she helped set up Sakura and Sasuke- the two of them might not actually be compatible and decided that she'd support both friends whether they stayed together or not.

On Sasuke's twenty-fifth birthday they broke up for a final time and Sakura was devastated.

The red-head had been thinking of the future and children and a mortgage but Sasuke wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility and began to resent the redhead for pushing him past his comfort zone. Ino and the rest of their friends from university still got together with the pair, who appeared to share custody of their friends via 50/50 visitation. Everything changed about that semi-amicable arrangement when- finally after months of either Sakura or Sasuke attending- both did.

Hinata and Naruto hadn't attended that time- Naruto was ill and Hinata had called in to say she'd be taking care of her Uzumaki. Another Uzumaki was present though. Naruto's cousin- Karin, by coincidence, apparently. She was out having drinks with her co-workers when the multiple familiar faces from university walked in.

Ino didn't know Karin all that well- and even though Karin was Naruto's beloved cousin. Ino was a biased against the redhead because of the way Sakura spoken about her. Sakura was convinced that Karin Uzumaki was attempting to " _steal her man_ " and had been envious that the secrets Sasuke kept from her, he shared willingly with the other woman. Ino saw for herself that time how Karin's face lit up when Sasuke appeared- and how she continued to glow when Sasuke parted from his gathering to buy her a drink and catch up when her table of co-workers vacated their booth.

The two of them had ended up by the bar, closer than Ino had ever seen Sasuke stand to a woman who wasn't Sakura. When the Uchiha returned to the booth, Karin had come along with him. There wasn't a seat available, and the redhead sat on Sasuke's lap- Ino's blue eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets when Sasuke leant his chin against the female Uzumaki's shoulder instead of pushing her away- her jaw dropped when Karin's hand affectionately ruffled Sasuke's hair.

O _f course_ , that would've been the moment that Sakura walked into the pub- already tired and irritated from a long, crappy day at work- to see Sasuke comfortable and cuddled up with the woman they'd frequently argued about. _In front of her friends_.

Whatever peace Sakura had come to about the break-up, it evaporated in that moment as the Haruno woman released her volcanic temper.

She was more than vicious with the words that spewed from her mouth- Sakura accused Sasuke of cheating on her and breaking up with her so that he could devote his time and attention to his mistress. Karin was about to make some accusations of her own- but before the two women could hash it out in front of the entire bar and cause a scene, Sasuke intercepted them and left- taking Karin with him.

Which did nothing but fan the flames of the rumour Sakura had sparked.

Ino wasn't the only one who'd noticed how _familiar_ Sasuke had been with Karin. Shikamaru, Temari and Chouji were all visibly uncomfortable. Even Sai, with his social awkwardness dropped his smile. They all watched as Sakura dove headfirst into her drink and spilling years-worth of dirty laundry and tears while inebriated- barely letting anyone else get a word in until her _Ryde_ was called.

It was easy to pick sides then.

Sakura had always been the most likable of the two… and Sasuke had never explicitly _denied_ the cheating accusation.

It was uncomfortable to interact with Sasuke after that. Ino had invited him out multiple times, and on finding out that Sakura was likely to attend- he never showed up. Naruto and Hinata who seemed completely unaware acted the same, though Hinata had clearly noticed a shift in the group dynamic- and if Naruto had, the blonde was doing his best to ignore it.

Ino felt guilty on the day after her engagement.

Sasuke hadn't showed up to the party but had heard the news- probably from Naruto. He showed up at Sai's flat the next day to give them both his congratulations. He was so genuine in his happiness for them that she took it upon herself to speak to Sakura, who agreed to talk to (read: _apologize_ ) to the Uchiha and their friends for her outburst.

The 50/50 agreement was back in place. But considering how crappy the situation had been before, the blonde counted that as a victory. Now everything could go back to how it was supposed to be.

But it hadn't.

*0*

Over the years, their friendship group had handled break-ups before. Ino herself had many flirtations, Shikamaru had a few flings that fizzled out before he met Temari, Sai'd had his _muses_ and Chouji always seemed to meet really nice girls- but never felt like he would spend the rest of his life with them- so let them down gently (many of them staying friends with him). Sasuke and Sakura's tumultuous arrangement was the most eventful of all their young relationships.

If there was one couple that had seemed to stand the test of time- they all thought it would be Hinata and Naruto. They were ' _#relationshipgoals_ ' personified. At university, when many of them had been putting on and discarding multiple identities and partners in an attempt to find themselves (or the person they hoped to be)- Hinata and Naruto had found each other and got serious _fast_ …

Ino had always been envious that Hinata had found her person so easily and quickly. It had been a few years before she'd even accepted her attraction to Sai and aggressively made moves that he couldn't claim ignorance of.

It seemed natural for those two.

Anyone looking from the outside would think the two were perfectly matched. Opposites attract, was the reasoning most of them came to: Naruto was loud, brash, impulsive; Hinata was quiet, reserved, calculating- but not in a sly way, she just always had a plan to follow.

They balanced out each other.

So, it was a shock to find out online that the _It Couple_ **TM** had called it quits.

Especially for Ino, who thought that she'd be planning their engagement and wedding parties (mates-rates of course). The platinum blonde was so blissed up in her own engagement that she blamed herself for not seeing any signs that the relationship was coming to its end. She couldn't fault herself: while Naruto was a natural blabbermouth, he kept quiet about a few things; his life in care and his relationship with Hinata. As for Hinata Hyuuga… she was either frustratingly private, painfully shy or extremely embarrassed whenever conversation turned to the lively young man. Beyond playful teasing- getting the girl to open up and talk about her relationship (as often and in depth as Ino and Sakura did with theirs) felt like drawing blood from a stone- utterly impossible.

They hadn't shown up to her annual New Year's Eve party. Which was the first sign that change was coming. Sometime just before the countdown- Sai had checked his phone only to see that Naruto's relationship status had changed and that Hinata's very presence had been scrubbed clean off of all of his social media platforms. Her fiancé hadn't told her until the morning- not wanting to throw off her happy holidays mood.

Then she had to see for herself. Because Sai had a really weird sense of humour, and even though she had agreed to marry him with no doubt in her heart- sometimes... she just needed to see to believe.

It _was_ true.

Naruto used _Friendboo_ k a lot more than Hinata had originally- Hinata seemed happy to post infrequently- if at all- and use her account to comment on the posts of their friends. Hinata's profile was obscenely bare now that all of the tagged statuses and pictures were gone. Her profile picture was still one that Ino vividly remembered taking at one gathering- a private moment between the two that the Yamanaka couldn't _help_ but snap at their flat-warming party. Hinata looked pink faced with a genuine sloppy but sweet smile plastered across her face, Naruto's arms secured around her waist as he appeared to whisper something (saucy?) in her ear. It even said she was still _in a relationship_ where Naruto's relationship status blared _single_.

The known mother-hen about town- she'd made an attempt to contact the both of them.

Neither halves of the broken relationship were answering her. Hinata had given her a really vague text that created more questions than it answered. Ino wanted to know how her friends were doing. There was no reference for how to handle this break up. Sakura and Sasuke had explosive arguments and encounters- though once their blood had stopped boiling and their tempers had settled- they rekindled with as much passion that they parted with.

And just as the first couple Ino thought she'd "successfully" set up exploded and the dust was beginning to settle. The more stable seeming relationship collapsed quietly while she was none the wiser.

It caused her to look at her own relationship with Sai. She loved him- there was not a question of that. But they hadn't been dating long before their engagement. Damnit- when he revealed his discovery to her she hadn't even taken his word as truth- she didn't believe him, hadn't wanted to believe him. The blonde thought that she was sure about her love-knowledge. But were they made to last? Would they have an even messier break than either couple?

When she shared her thoughts and fears with Sai after her session online, he'd laughed at her.

"Beautiful, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Then he'd pulled her over to his side of the bed, letting her curl around him like a cat as he massaged her scalp with his dextrous fingers. Her body relaxed for a moment, but later when explaining-away another one of Sai's weird mannerisms to her parents, Ino wondered if she could even trust her own judgement.

She wasn't as great a match-maker as previously thought.

* * *

hey lads, wrote this during my lunch hour. im gonna be older this easter sunday, its a bit mad. we get a bit of backstory on another couple- also sasuke did not cheat, i don't think he'd ever be the type to, but ive seen relationships fall apart because of someone's insecurities and resentment so thats one hunnit what has happened here.

thanks for all your reviews and that- i usually only let myself read them once because usually theres some idiot who thinks adding depth and complexity to/ exploring a negative trait of a character is bashing or whatever but its really nice to see when people get what im doing and ive had a few such reviews, even though im mostly posting this for myself (because fan fiction is something i've loved since like... i was 11?) its nice to have other people appreciate it too


	15. Chapter 15

Recap:News of the break up hits the internet. Ino reacts… and starts to doubt herself.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

Uncle Hizashi's home to Hinata, often felt like a tomb.

She'd had to take in several breaths when Neji answered the door and lead them through the house.

Today, it wasn't empty, but full of Hyuuga; mostly her father's cousins and their children. The family were already seated when they'd arrived; adults in Hizashi's formal dining room and the younger children sent off to the adjoining conservatory- all with half empty dishes. Several heads turned to watch them walk through, the conversation cut short momentarily until Hiashi administered a few glares.

They were late. After Neji brought them into the room, he hurried back to the kitchen, to talk with the caterers and source them some food.

Grandmother Aiko was sat at the head of the table with her youngest son on her right, dressed as though she was attending a business meeting, not a family celebration. But, so many of her Grandmother's celebrations were business related, so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. Her thin, ruby-red lips were pursed when they walked in from the reception hall.

Hiashi was the first of them to greet her, with a light kiss on the cheek and an apology that the older woman begrudgingly accepted. He then engaged his almost identical brother in a tight gripped handshake. Natsumi pushed her daughters forward to greet their grandmother and uncle, the sisters' "Good to see you again, grandmother" sounded robotic and rehearsed, because it was. Ever since Hinata could remember, grandmother Aiko had held her granddaughters at a distance while plying her only grandson with love.

When Hinata was younger she'd been so envious, often a little hateful of the affection her older cousin was given by their grandmother. It didn't help that he liked to pick on her when no one was watching. Or that he was literally the perfect Hyuuga child. He came first, older by a year, so for the longest while he was Hinata's only playmate and the marker for how successful she was. In comparison to Neji, Hinata had always fallen short in her grandmother's eyes. Hanabi measured up in achievements- but apparently her temperament left much room for improvement.

While her parents took up the empty seats on his mother's right (leaving a space for Neji between them at Aiko's insistence) and Hanabi headed for the conservatory, Hinata greeted her uncle. Careful not to show her discomfort- it was terrible, she knew, but whenever uncle Hizashi went without his facial bandages, Hinata felt something more than uneasiness- horror mixed with another emotion she still hadn't placed.

"Hinata it's wonderful to hear your voice again, please, sit beside Tenten. I don't believe you've met her." Hinata's uncle touched the shoulder of a young brunette woman who gave Hinata a dazzling smile.

Neji returned to the dining room with two servers armed with multiple dishes. Hinata and her parents were served a steaming hot tempura selection, the smell of which made her stomach turn. Hinata picked at her plate, sating a hunger that never really surfaced. Eating enough so as not to be rude, but not so much that she upset her stomach.

It was a miracle, that Hinata's grandmother hadn't said anything about their tardiness. Though as everyone else's meals got taken away and Aiko dabbed her painted lips, Hinata knew a quiet confrontation was coming.

"Hiashi, Natsumi. It really is unacceptable that you were late." The old woman began, "Of all the people in the family, I didn't expect it to be you running tardy. I assume last night's revelries delayed you."

"Of course," Hinata's mother replied before her husband could enter the conversation, "It has been so long since Hinata joined us for New Years Eve, you can understand that time evaded us for a moment. And the Otsukiki's would have been heartbroken if we left early."

"The past cannot be changed Obaa-san." Hiashi replied, "Neji, Tenten, we are truly sorry about our late arrival."

"Apology accepted." Neji replied with an easy smile shared between himself and the woman beside Hinata. "As long as they're on time for the service, right?"

"Can't have you ruining my walk down the aisle." Tenten said with a wink. She then turned to Hinata, "You know, I'm so glad I actually get to meet you. I've only ever seen you in photos. Was really convinced that Hanabi was playing a prank on me."

"It's nice to meet you t-too." Hinata nervously brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hinata's making it on her own, she lives in town with Naruto… right?" Neji helpfully supplied, "He couldn't make it over? A shame." Neji sounded genuine, so this wasn't the teasing that Hinata would have expected from him in their youth. Nevertheless, Hinata's panicked eyes found her mother's and Natsumi was too stunned to intercept the conversation as she normally would have. Instead, both women looked to Hiashi whose ears grew pink.

Her parents hadn't told anyone. Yet again, another one of her missteps leading them to silence out of shame.

"Yes, that Uzumaki boy. And I see there is still no ring on her finger. Hinata have you ever heard the term Why buy the cow when you get milk for free?" Aiko interjected. "I don't know why you couldn't have just had your university dalliance and settle down with a boy from a more suitable background."

There was a bit more bite in her grandmother's tone than Hinata was used to, and for a moment Hinata thought it was directed to her until she saw Tenten's grip slip on her drink while Neji gave their grandmother a pointed look.

"Aiko-baa," Neji started, "We talked about this."

For once… this wasn't about Hinata.

She didn't know enough about Tenten to know why exactly the Hyuuga matriarch disliked her (although Aiko was notoriously picky about partners for her boys and still barely tolerated Hinata's own mother). Not wanting Tenten to go through the same palaver as her mother, Hinata decided to do something reckless and stupid. The young woman raised her head, and her voice.

"A-actually Grandmother… Naruto and I… e-ended things t-this week." Hinata said… a bit louder than she intended. Conversation on the table stilled and eighteen identical pairs of grey eyes (and Tenten's chocolate brown pair) turned to her.

"Oh." The old woman was, for once speechless. And for that Hinata was entirely grateful. Apparently, so were Neji and Tenten. They seemed to talk to each other without words over the table before Hizashi directed the conversation somewhere safer- like work.

Hinata quickly ducked her head and kept to herself for the rest of the meal- glad to no longer be the object of attention. When they all finished eating the final course, the caterers dispersed, and the family moved to the more casual entertaining living space. Hinata would've been happy to sit by herself with a glass of water (no more alcohol after last night) until it was time to go home. She'd always been the quiet awkward child and that had been her strategy to get through these sorts of events before

While their parents chatted and drank in the living room, the Hyuuga children ran through the house playing games. Hanabi had been tasked with making sure the younger Hyuuga didn't break something- being the oldest child, that was her job (and to be honest, the teen was immature enough to entertain several children at once, right now her younger sister was a monster who was gonna get them). Hinata sat against the stairs, her eyes closed and a cool glass of water between her hands trying not to fall asleep.

*0*

"Hey… Hinata, are you awake?" She hadn't been… but having conversation directed at her, quickly drew her out of drowsiness.

"O-oh. Yes, yes-I'm awake." She announced, Neji was stood in front of her, Tenten at his side. They looked so perfectly matched. Both of them had long dark brown hair in low ponytails, even their outfits complimented each other. For a moment Hinata thought they were even the exact same height before glancing at the slight heel on Tenten's leather boots.

"I just wanted to say thanks for… diverting the conversation earlier." Neji said, "Aiko-baa… has been…. More difficult lately."

"She's been a bitch quite frankly." Tenten said, " Ever since Neji told her I was his _fiancée_ not his , not gonna lie: I'm relieved she seems to be like this with everyone… almost everyone. Neji you and your dad seem to be safe from it." The brunette flopped next to Hinata, stretching back onto the stairs while Neji leant on the banister end.

"You… aren't wrong." Neji admitted, "I am actually sorry to hear about you and Naruto though. He had me thinking we'd both have really great news to share today."

"You know then?"

"He told me he was planning to propose… yeah. Did he?" Hinata didn't trust her voice so she nodded instead. "And still…"

"Neji, not everyone's as serious as _you_. Maybe they weren't ready. Y'know?" Tenten piped up. "Besides, your cousin is still young and cute. Forget what _Aiko-baa_ says Hina- I can call you Hina right? You don't have to settle down right now anyway. Even my uncle thought getting married right now was too much too soon. What are you- Like twenty-two?"

"I just turned t-twenty-five actually."

"And you still have a lot of time. Go live your life. Suck a-" Whatever Tenten was about to suggest she paused after an uncomfortable cough from the male Hyuuga, " _entertain_ your choices. If your grandma had it her way- I'd be barefoot, pregnant and chained to Neji's kitchen sink or something."

When Hinata's wide eyes turned to Neji he shrugged before joining in on the joke.

"If Aiko-baa had her way I don't think you'd be the one barefoot, pregnant and tied to my sink, Ten."

"True." The woman said with a giggle, "Ah Neji can you… go get us some drinks?" The Hyuuga male left the two women to the stairs as he went to fulfil his fiancee's request.

"She really doesn't like you… huh?" Hinata eventually asked.

"She told him I'm not worthy enough to join the family. Tried to talk him out of proposing. Refused to give him her engagement ring even though she promised him he could have it when he was ready."

"I mean… I-if you don't mind me asking… w-why?"

"I'm not form the right crowd or whatever. Never went to uni. She thinks I'm after him for his money… I have my own company, _he_ lives with _me_ in the flat that _I_ bought. What would I need that stinking Hyuuga money for" Tenten ranted, clearly this topic had come up before. "No offense."

"N-none taken."

"You know she's actually wearing it right now? The ring? It's not like I care or anything, but she's been trying to get a rise out of me all day…" the woman continued, "I like the ring Neji made me better anyway."

"He m-made it?" That made Hinata curious. Tenten's brown eyes went to her left hand and her face melted in such a lovely way. Hinata could see why her cousin might've proposed to someone who could smile like that when they thought about him. "C-can I see?"

"Yeah…" Tenten brought the ring up to Hinata's eye-level. To be honest… Hinata was underwhelmed somehow. It just didn't look like something… Neji would've made. A thick bronze ring, not embellished with jewels or engravings… it was kind of… ugly. Not the engagement ring that a woman would be happy to receive or even expect. "You know he had to make copies of my workshop keys and sneak in to make it while my cousin and uncle took me out to eat. He told me he was working late and couldn't make it. I thought it was because we were going out for curry, and he hates spicy food…"

"Your workshop? I-is that for your business?"

"Oh right, I guess everyone but you knows: part of the reason your grandma doesn't like me. I make jewellery, and home décor… sometimes I make swords…" Tenten admitted, a bit bashful about it. "She thinks that if Neji's going to grace me with marriage I should give it all up and work for the company or stay home. Y'know? Like she did? I really liked the idea of her before I met her. Aiko Hyuuga sounded like such a badass. I really looked up to her, didn't even know Neji was her grandson. I didn't ever expect her to be like… this."

Hinata knew _exactly_ what Tenten meant.

Her grandmother's story was one that was repeatedly told as aspirational while she was at school. An almost Cinderella story.

Aiko had been the third wife of Hinata's grandfather.

His first wife passed away while pregnant in a car crash.

His second wife divorced him after five years and ran off with a man from her office.

He was distraught, no children, no wife, no faith from his family and company. Until Aiko came along. The outside world thought it a whirlwind romance, but Hinata would learn that her grandmother's marriage was arranged. It wasn't uncommon back then. And she'd quickly provided him with healthy twins from which to pick an heir. Grandmother stayed at home with the children, until her husband died of a sudden heart attack when Hiashi and Hizashi were ten years old. They were too young to take up their inherited roles, and so Aiko stepped up to the plate: shocking everyone by bringing BCCTVS to greater success than even her husband had, with seemingly little experience. Hinata recalled her father telling her how even as the brothers came to age, she insisted that they work their way up from the very bottom roles.

The newspapers at the time called her the Dowager of Home Defence- Aiko even had her own Tikipedia page.

"Yeah…." Hinata lamely offered. "That's why they s-say never meet your heroes r-right?"

"Basically."

The two women sat in a silence that was comfortable for a short while. Neji came back with two glasses of wine and a bottle of water. Hinata assumed the water was for her… until Neji placed a wine glass in her hand and Tenten gladly accepted the plastic bottle.

"Aah, could we s-swap drinks? I-uh… I don't think I can have any more alcohol right now." Hinata admitted, offering her glass to Tenten.

"No!" Neji interjected suddenly, then more calmly, "I'll… I'll get you some water." Stiffly he took the wine, turned on his heels and walked away from them. Tenten stifled her snickering with her hand.

"What was that a-about?"

"He's just being cautious… A bit too cautious and _way_ too obvious. Your cousin is so funny when he's flustered." Hinata wouldn't know, she'd never seen a flustered Neji. A detached one, sure, an angry one- definitely. But flustered? She couldn't imagine what that looked like on him.

"Cautious… about…" Then Hinata started to put things together. "A-are you pregnant?!" she hissed.

"I just found out before he proposed…" Tenten grinned, "But you can't tell anyone else- it's too early. Okay? They think I've gone on a health kick. I don't need another reason for Aiko-baa to be convinced I'm trying to trap him. He fainted when I told him… I was so freaked out."

"But w-wont it be obvious? When you get married? Wait… are you going to wait?"

"Shotgun wedding. I mean, _I'd_ rather just elope but maybe playing along with this wedding thing for a bit will make your grandma more open to me?"

"Mother's been trying to play along for a long while and Grandmother still keeps her distance."

"Elopement it is then."

Knowing Neji, for the serious individual he was, Hinata concluded that Neji was going to "do the right thing", marrying Tenten before the child was born to avoid any scandalous talk about inheritance with the company.

"Oh… so that's why…" she said to herself. She watched Tenten drain the bottle of half of it's contents in one gulp.

"Damn, I miss booze." The brunette confessed, "that'd have made dealing with this whole thing a lot easier." They sat in silence for a few moments, Hinata wanted to continue the conversation, but she wasn't sure where exactly she'd take it. What do you say to the fiancée of your cousin- who's more like your brother- that you've met for the first time despite their years of dating? Luckily for her, Tenten was happy to jump into the next topic before the silence got unbearable.

" _So_ … Neji told me you're like, one of the only Hyuuga working age who's not in the family business. You doing something a lot more fun?"

"I'm actually… in between jobs right now." Hianta said, "I just um, before Christmas… the places I was temping at, I guess they needed to tighten their belts."

"Shit," the woman cursed, "that's rough. It's a new year though."

"Yeah…"

"Any resolutions?"

It was a simple enough question, but Hinata couldn't find an answer.

Her whole life Hinata had never been one for making new years resolutions. In her youth she was just trying to be the perfect daughter for her parents, then, after Naruto, aiming to be the perfect girlfriend. It hadn't mattered what she'd wanted to do or achieve- as long as the person in her focus had been pleased with her. At least, that's how she felt.

"No?" Tenten laughed shaking her head, guessing Hinata's unsaid answer.

"Do you have any?" Hinata ventured.

"Not really, I think that whole new year new me stuff is _rubbish_." Tenten admitted, after a pause, she continued" I've got to catch up with Neji though. He's probably read all the pregnancy tell-all books in the world. I caught him looking up birthing classes last night. He's so crazy prepared for everything. I've just about told my family and well, you and Hizashi."

Hinata was about to comment when Natsumi's ventured out into the hallway.

"Hinata I'm going to borrow Tenten for a moment," Hinata's mother cheerfully commanded. Tenten gave Hinata a small smile before leaving her seat to join the older woman in the living room, "So," Hinata heard her mother say, "Hizashi tells me you two are getting married this year? A spring or summer wedding?"

Hinata missed the rest of the conversation as the door closed behind the pair. Neji reappeared sporting the same concerned look as her father did sometimes. He glanced at where Tenten was sitting previously as he passed a cold bottle of water to his cousin.

"Mother wanted to talk about the wedding," Hinata provided, before he asked about the location of his fiancée. "Um… congrats- again I mean. T-the baby."

"Ah… what gave me away? Is it my _face_ or my _voice_ because Dad said he could tell I had news and well…"

"Tenten actually told me… she seems excited."

"Yeah. I am too." Neji admitted. Her cousin hung around and waited for her to finish take a sip of her water. The water was so cold and refreshing and _still_. He must've just pulled it out of the freezer. The cold helped ground her a bit. Finally hydrated, Hinata asked a question that she thought would be appropriate...

"Is that… um, why you asked her?" Neji gave her an odd once over, "It's just- you know just because a baby's coming, you d-don't have to get married r-right away. It's not t-the 1800s…" It sounded a lot more… projective that Hinata had anticipated. She just recalled the terror from her respective pregnancy scares and failed proposal and wanted to talk with Neji on something she thought they had in common.

She clearly hadn't found the correct words, if Neji's reaction were something to go by. Her older cousin grew increasingly defensive, and Hinata realised this probably wasn't the first time today that Neji had been told he didn't have to get married right now.

"She told me after she accepted the proposal. I had no idea-" he reprimanded her, and before she could completely explain herself he interrupted again.

"Oh, it's ju-"

"Right there you sounded just like Aiko-baa. I love her Hinata. I would marry her with or without this baby and I'm lucky enough to have been blessed twice over. I'm disappointed. Honestly, after all those years you spent with Naruto I'd expected you'd end up more open minded."

Stunned, the young woman watched her cousin get away from her further than she could gather her thoughts into cohesive sentences.

*0*

Fucks sake.

Maybe she did need some alcohol to get through this after all. Hinata headed for the kitchen, hoping to find a bottle of wine or a can of beer in the fridge. She did find a set of Tsingtao bottles, after cracking one open, opted to go into her Uncle's back garden instead of facing the party. She found a seat in the patio that wasn't as wet or cold as the others and sat down.

Being outside always calmed her, even though it was still winter, she wasn't terribly cold without a coat. For one thing, it was a still day, without a biting wind the low temperature was tolerable… also… she had a booze jacket.

Midway through her bottle, Hinata could hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Why was everyone seeking her out today? Couldn't they tell she wanted to be alone? She would've snapped. Had she not realised that it was Grandmother Aiko by the old woman's distinctive false cough. Hinata's grandmother had made the effort to pull on a fur coat, a glass of red wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She reminded Hinata of a cartoon villain with the way she accessorised and held herself.

"Hinata… Your father told me that you'll be joining the family at work." Aiko's tone was measured and calm, but she rarely ever spoke to her granddaughters without their parents present, Hinata was not sure what this was leading to. "It's good news."

"I… only if I don't find something else."

"Why bother? Look, Hinata, I'm not going to mince words here. You knowI fully supported Neji in combining both branches of the company… but he hasn't chosen someone suitable for the role. Despite my advice."

"Tenten s-seems nice… I'm sure she'll be fine." Piped up before being shushed by the old woman.

"I'm sure she isnice. However- when Neji asked for this ring, I expected it to be for someone… from a certain way of life. This will just not do. I didn't give all those years of my life to this company to see it come undone because your cousin snuffed every potential young woman of class for… that." Aiko stopped to take a dramatic drag of her cigarette, "If you start working with the family… and find yourself a more _suitable_ match than that Uzumaki boy… I could use my favour with the elders, to give the leadership position to you."

"B-but I-I'"

"Your father always wanted that. For his firstborn to succeed him. Think about how proud you'd make him. I can even suggest a few candidates from respectable families."

Hinata was shocked. Had her grandmother, the woman who'd wanted very little to do with her for her entire life, just offer to help her? But Hinata never wanted to work at BCCTVS… not really, it was just something she assumed would happen, because, well, most Hyuuga did. To think about leading the family company, brought fear to her guts. She didn't need that kind of pressure… but… if it's what Father had always wanted…

Could she disappoint him, again?

Would he tolerate that?

"Run along inside girl. You'll catch a fright. I've no idea what your mother was thinking, bringing you out without a coat in this weather."

Too stunned to do much else, Hinata made her way back into the house, leaving her grandmother to smoke in peace.

* * *

lol. so um. i have had a busy fuckin month. buuuut it's been a bank holiday so i finally got the chance to do some writing (theres a next one at the end of the month too like ya girl cant fuckin wait). next chapter we going back in the past a lil. then we coming back into the present. i know its slow going, but this part is coming to an end soon and there'll be a small time shift, we talking weeks(?) not days or hours from the last chapter from then on. i just wanna make em miserable and explore all the trash u know... HA. thanks for ur patience lads, see u on the flip side.


	16. REWIND II

back in the past as promised

* * *

 **CHOKE**

REWIND II

* * *

In fifteen years, Hinata had only ever interacted with boys that she was related to, or paired up with previously alienated boys whose families did business with her own at high-class functions.

And now she was living with three of them.

So of course, she spent most of her time in her room.

Sasuke Uchiha's family name was familiar. They may have even sat together at the children's table at events of their youth… His family were heavily involved with both public and private policing. He was… stand-offish. And particular. She learned early on not to touch his things unless she wanted an earful.

Sai was her immediate room neighbour. He had… strange tastes and habits. Like playing bass-heavy music in the witching hours and having a procession of beautiful looking people leave his room covered in oils and inks. He was always watching her with a creepy grin on his face, and there was a bathroom incident- where he'd made a comment inappropriate to warrant a slap the _one_ time she'd forgotten her robe and had ventured out into the shower with just her towel covering her body.

Compared to the dark-haired flatmates. Naruto was a breath of fresh air.

Visually and personality wise.

His hair was such a bright blonde, his eyes were so blue! And his wardrobe? Hinata had never met someone as colourful as Naruto Uzumaki. Something about him made her want to laugh and around him, she felt adventurous. After a life in almost complete monotone and muted pastels, it was as though he was introducing her to vibrant hues for the first time.

She remembered the hug he gave her during her first full day on campus and it caused her to smile stupidly behind a curtain of hair whenever she thought about him. He was the only one of her flatmates that she felt comfortable enough to hang out with, and he was always making an effort to pull her to events she might otherwise ignore.

He'd introduced her to Ino and Sakura… who had somehow wheedled it out of her, that yes… she _liked_ him. She wasn't obvious about her affections, at least, she thought so. Sai and Sasuke had never made a comment about it. Ino and Sakura were on her like gum to the campus pavements. They convinced her to skip her week-end trip home and her private tutoring so that she could go to the end of term party Naruto planned. There would be "pre-drinks" at the flat, and then they'd go out to the local club because it was the night that students got in for half-price.

Then, despite the fact that she lived with him, pulled her into Ino's flat to "get ready". She'd worn jeans, a top and a jacket. Her unofficial uniform now that Mother wasn't dressing her up every day. She was comfortable in what she wore, but apparently it wasn't good enough for an event like this.

" _You've_ got to make a move on him Hinata," Ino was telling her while Sakura preened in the mirror, "Naruto is dense as hell. He'll never get that you're into him if you don't show him that you're a _girl_."

Ino was like Mother… She liked a doll to dress and make up. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke started flirting, she was looking for a new project, and that was "hooking" Hinata and Naruto up…

The blonde's tastes were a little… _trashier_? Hinata would never say it out loud, but the way Ino dressed made her blush. Why on earth did she trust the blonde to pick something that she'd be comfortable to enough wear? Ino was already dressed in a purple hatlerneck playsuit, Sakura was wearing jeans so tight they were like a second skin and a bright red camisole. Both were in heels higher than anything Mother let Hinata own.

"AHA!" Ino pulled out a golden bandage dress that Hinata wasn't even sure she'd fit into.

"Y-you can't be serious Ino.. I c-can't wear that! My BRA! I-it'd show through."

"Put the dress on Hinata," Sakura encouraged from the side, "Besides, if the bra's really that obvious, you could take it off."

"W-w-w-what?!" Hinata was scandalised. Not wear a bra?

"I do it all the time." Ino stated confidently, "It'll keep the girls up, I swear." Hinata eyed the garment questioningly. She and Ino were actually built similarly, the blonde was taller and her curves were a bit more subdued than Hinata's.

But Ino's advice had worked for Sakura, _right_?

Cheeks glaring red, Hinata slowly removed everything but her underwear and attempted to step into the clingy dress Ino suggested. It was _tight_. But it didn't stretch so much that the fabric was strained hard to the point of transparency as she'd seen on others a few times. And thankfully, her bra straps were hidden.

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Hinata... I'm a little jealous." The redhead stated, "You're built like a brick shit house."

"Jesus Forehead, do people still say that?" Ino countered, "She's right though. Hinata, your body is really nice. Naruto's going to lose his mind." The blonde pushed Hinata to sit down on her single bed so that she could curl the girl's midnight hair while she sent Sakura out for a pair of heels that would go with Hinata's dress.

Half an hour and three peer-pressure induced shots later, Hinata was walking between two strutting vixens. (Anyone watching the trio walk would correct her and say she was strutting alongside them). The booze-jacket was a real thing, she had learned. It was Mid-December and she didn't feel the chill of the night air as they travelled between accommodation halls.

The doors to the halls and their flat were propped open with desk chairs from people's rooms. Music was louder than the first night she slept in her student room. The security guards didn't care so much, it was a weekend and most students were throwing their own parties- there was no one about to be complain about a noise disturbance. When she walked into the flat, Karin- Naruto's cousin- gave her a once-over and a smirk that made her uncomfortable.

Hinata nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she passed the female Uzumaki. The party crowd were mostly gathered in the shared living area, though both Sai and Naruto's doors were propped open with people flowing in and out. Sai had apparently disabled his fire-alarm so that is where the smokers congregated. She didn't see Naruto in any of the rooms. And Ino had ventured into Sai's room to speak to one of her course-mates, a few moments later Sakura had found Sasuke and was engaged in a vigorous make out session. Hinata was left to navigate her filling apartment alone.

Everyone here seemed to know each other. She could place a few faces, but not names… this was the disadvantage of not really participating in student life on campus. They gave her plenty of space when she walked between the crowd, a few smiles shared, but no one struck up conversation with her. She was looking for one person in particular anyway so she didn't mind. Her grey eyes scanned the revellers for a bright blonde mop of hair.

There was one blonde watching her.

If Naruto reminded her of a summer day, this guy reminded her of the full moon at night.

He grinned at her and the unusual sharpness of his teeth shocked her into running to her room. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the front of the wardrobe and could barely recognise herself. She didn't look real. Mother- when she allowed Hinata to wear cosmetics- made sure that it just complimented Hinata's colouring. Ino's younger tastes were a bit more heavy-handed. Hinata looked like one of the dolls her sister played with- the ones that were seen as a bit controversial for looking too "sexed up" according to puritan parents.

What would Naruto think of her if he saw her like this?

"Sakura- stop sucking Sasuke's face long enough to tell me where Hinata is!" She heard his voice through the door. "Ino said she left her with you!"

She didn't hear Sakura's response, but soon her bedroom door opened and Naruto stepped in with surprise on his face. Hinata was frozen in place before him. She felt like all of the oxygen in her lungs suddenly vanished but she couldn't take another breath. Naruto's cerulean irises trailed up her rigid frame- slowly she noticed. He looked so nice. He was just wearing a pair of jeans with a black vest under his signature orange jacket, and yes, she felt overdressed in comparison. But wasn't this what she wanted? For him to see her in a different light? When his eyes finally met hers the both of them were blushing something ridiculous.

"Hinata, you look really nice!" he complimented her.

"T-thanks…"

"But what are you doing all alone in here?" Hinata shifted a little in place, he'd just complimented her. She couldn't just tell him that she wished Ino had put her in something else. Something with a little more breathing room. "Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

"No… I-It's just… um…" Her hands trailed her emphasised curves, "I'm n-not used to a-a-all of this." Hinata admitted.

"Okay," Naruto paused, it looked like he was trying very hard to maintain eye-contact with her. "I might have something to help you out a bit." He shed his jacket and flipped it over her shoulders. It was longer than the dress Ino loaned her! Naruto helped her roll up the sleeves so that she wasn't completely engulfed by his clothing. If anyone saw her from behind they wouldn't even know she was wearing something underneath it. For a moment- he looked as though he'd reach for the zipper which was at the middle of her thigh, but he appeared to think better of it and left the jacket wide open.

Hinata really wished that he'd continued the action. They'd hugged before, but that just felt comfortable... the thought of their skin _accidentally_ coming in contact in such a salacious place would have sent her night time fantasies to the next level.

"There you go." Naruto grinned, "Come on- you never been to one of our parties before. You're always at home. They're setting up a game of _Never Have I Ever_ in the front and I learned some things about Sasuke that he'll have to admit to!"

The mischief in his eyes and voice was contagious. Hinata found herself grinning along as Naruto ushered her into the front of the flat. His hand was warm and flat at the bottom of her back- the subtle movements of his fingers guiding her through the crowd of teenagers.

At the kitchen counter, Naruto grabbed a glass full of what looked like cola and poured her a drink, "Water," he winked. "I know you don't drink."

"I can t-tonight!" she blurted out to his shock. "I'll h-have what y-you're having." Naruto grinned at her again and her heart fluttered in chest.

"Great." The blonde discarded the glass of water and pulled two bottles closer to them. The concoction he made looked nothing like the drink he made for himself. "I don't know if you'd like what I'm having." He told her, "And Karin loves these things."

Hinata took a sip, it was like wine… but sweeter, fizzier. A spritzer? She was familiar with these, it was like the drink her parents let her have on New Years Eve. The partiers were settling down in a circle in chairs opposite the kitchenette, Naruto insisted she sit by him. As the circle filled with excited participants she ended up almost on his _knee_!

The whole night Hinata was giddy as Naruto's body just happened to come into contact her own.

They'd held hands on the walk to the club as she was unsteady on her feet.

He'd pulled her onto the dance floor multiple times.

They shared a set of shots. He had tequila and had given her sambuca. The liquorice taste made her cough and wince but he'd laughed- called her cute, then wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb ( _which he then licked clean!)_

By the time the night was over, she had sat on his lap on the cab home and taken up his offer of a piggyback ride to their flat.

He'd put her down gently on the bed, taken off her shoes and tucked her in. Naruto Uzumaki was a mothering sort of drunk it appeared. When he left her room, Hinata grinned as she burrowed deeper into her duvet. He'd forgotten to take back his jacket.

Was it too soon to say she was in love?

* * *

loooool i been BUSY. and i fell down a rare pair hole so i havent been super focused on this. can u fuckin believe summer is over lads? jfc.


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap:_ Hinata's grandmother stirs the pot at Neji's engagement celebration.

* * *

 **CHOKE**

* * *

The brunch was _more_ than interesting.

He thought that he was ready to be out and about- especially with Karin and Sasuke.

Instead, he felt like a third wheel.

Worse still, seeing his cousin flutter her eyelashes at his best friend and see the male respond in turn- knowing that the Uchiha was looking to be guts-deep in a practical stranger later… His blood was seething.

It took everything in him not to snap at the pair. They had both told him that there was nothing romantic between them, but he could not carry on ignoring their contradicting behaviour. Naruto didn't want to be labelled sour or bitter, with Hinata now gone, it felt like he had no one else in his corner but Sasuke and Karin. As uncomfortable as he was, he didn't want to push them away.

After brunch, the cousins dropped Sasuke to his apartment, then Naruto drove back home. When the Uzumakis stepped back into his apartment, Naruto sat Karin down in the front room to have a serious discussion with her. Not about her interaction with Sasuke- that would only inflame her rage (and he didn't need both of them running on Uzumaki Habenero-style rage). But his living arrangement.

"Hey, 'Rin I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. _Real_ grateful. But we've both got to get back to work soon… I can't have you babying me right now, you know?"

"Ugh, but I _like_ babying you." She pouted, pinching his cheeks and stretching them like an estranged auntie or grandmother, "You're so cute!" The pinching thankfully only lasted a moment, but it further solidified his decision. Karin would have to go soon before their dynamic changed further.

"It's alright in moderation. I just don't want to become too reliant on you, you know? I've gotta stand on my own two feet someday, don't I?"

"I mean…" Karin started, "You should… but can't I just hang about for a little longer? I just want to make sure you're alright. I don't want you drowning in sadness Naru..."

"I won't be… There's not a lot left to do, so let's just figure this moving thing out."

Upon that, Karin cleaned her glasses lens before placing the black wire frames back on her face. Naruto could tell that Karin couldn't refuse him, there wasn't a lot left to do at all.

"Ok, so I guess I'll get you up to speed as to where the search has gone with Sasuke right?"

"Right."

The Uchiha still lived with his brother but wanted out of Itachi's over-protective and sometimes overbearing personality. He was ready to leave at once, he didn't have a contract to negotiate his way out of.

Naruto had a month… if he was lucky.

It was month that he didn't want Karin to put her life on pause for.

Or rather, a month that he didn't want Karin and Sasuke to continue flirting around him in ways that they assumed were subtle but were rather glaringly obvious. He could spend time with either one of them now… but not both.

He didn't want that to show to his cousin the extent of his envy while they talked about his financial options. He convinced her that the help she'd given was enough.

He could handle the rest.

By the end of the day, all of the furniture was photographed and listed on a second-hand site, some people had already expressed an interest in them. With the money from the sales would be enough to tide him over until his January paycheck cleared, he could probably keep himself afloat for the four weeks or so before moving out.

"Why don't you just sell back the ring? It's not engraved or anything right- totally re-sellable." Karin crudely suggested after agreeing to leave him be for the rest of the month (apart from drop in visits). "It'd be a lot easier going to a pawn shop and getting rid of it than hanging on, right? Don't some jewellers take back rings?"

"I don't want to think about that right now…" he darkly mumbled.

"Okay, but you should probably give it some thought. You know Sasuke's got expensive tastes and the money to meet them." She continued while packing her weekender. "If you and Sasuke decide to get an unfurnished place, you could probably buy a whole new room set at Dekör and some of your credit card paid off with what you'd get from it. I mean, I know we're not spending 3 month's salaries on rings right, but it's still a lot of money."

"I said I'll think about it later." He growled at her. The red-head's eyebrows raised as she became aware of her cousin's growing irritation. Perhaps she'd been smothering him a little she rationalised when the shock wore off. Her hands raised in submission.

"Okay, okay… I'll shut up." She said. "I'll see you around Naru. I'll let you and Sasuke know about any listings at my agency as soon as I get back to work. But you guys should both be looking around as well. Text me if you see anything you like, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll text you." The blonde Uzumaki softly relented. Her reaction to his previous outburst had him once again attempt to master his growing dissatisfaction. It was too similar to the look Hinata had given him when his fist split through the plastering and that quelled his rage with a tidal wave of grief. His spectacled cousin ruffled his bright yellow hair before stepping out of his home.

There were still a few cans of beer left behind from the night before.

When he was loose enough, he tried to call Hinata again on his phone. He couldn't find her information on his phone- or her parents'. Karin had wiped his call history as well.

When Naruto walked back into _Sparks_ headquarters, the office was already abuzz.

He was the last one in, it was great that everyone was so eager to start in the new year. The admin staff were already following up calls and replying to emails that had been gathered over their two-week break. The two teens who were volunteering their services for career development sat at the side fiddling their thumbs.

None of the staff knew that he had been gearing up for a proposal, luckily, he didn't have to dodge any polite enquiries as to what actually happened to the announcement.

 _Oh, Naruto how was your holiday?_

 _Just great, I proposed to my girlfriend and she ran out on me. Did your hopes and dreams for the future fall apart over the most family-centric time of year as well?_

He made his way to his desk. He was the only one who didn't share a desk space. It was as close to private as he could get. The whole project worked through one building. Upstairs was where the administrative duties were conducted, and also where he spent the majority of his time with the team organising their funding, insurance, social activities and project development.

Downstairs was where the children and teens that _Sparks_ aimed to help spent their time in the building. There were two lounge rooms, multiple bathrooms and a kitchenette as well as access to an outside area with basketball hoops and temporary football goals. Earlier on, he was able to spend a lot of time _with_ the kids in this area. That had changed when the company grew larger. He hadn't spent much time there in the past two years, being the young entrepreneur behind the charity's model- the paperwork had become time consuming.

Luckily, he had followed Hinata's advice and hired people with more experience than he had.

People like Iruka, the social worker who had inspired him to get involved in improving the chances of children leaving foster care.

The dark-haired male shared a large desk space with Hayate- who frequently intervened on the behalf of "at-risk-youth" to get them off the streets and into honest paying jobs or classrooms. Hayate frequently worked diligently from home or on the go, (he had a terrible reoccurring phlegmy cough that made many of the admin staff shudder) but he was in today- nursing a steaming mug of honey, lemon and ginger tea- bundled up in his winter wardrobe tighter than a new-born.

"Naruto, good to see you here." Iruka beamed, "I can't believe you managed to raise so much for us this year."

"Huh?" Honestly, at this point Naruto had forgotten he lead a fundraiser for _Sparks_ just after Christmas.

"The hundred thousand. That's _twice_ more than what we managed to raise at last year's Christmas giving event." Iruka spoke during a brief moment of silence, and after the full figure of donations there was a whoop of celebration and a smattering of clapping amongst the staff. Naruto forced a smile and loosened his tie as he leant against his desk. The whole team was watching him with bated breath.

This used to make him nervous- commanding people twice his age and above, but they all supported his vision and helped him with the knowledge from their combined years in the work force.

"Oh right… I totally forgot about that." Naruto sheepishly admitted, "We're not getting it all at once though." There was a small groan. That was already so much money, more than the entire company had ever had in the budget. It hurt a little to break the bad news to them.

"Oh?" Hayate asked, "What deal did those stuffy farts strike up now?"

"Right, it'll come in monthly donations over the course of two years. Combined with the funding we're getting from the council, the angel investors and the donations from the public… as long as the building rent remains discounted we should be afloat for a while."

"I mean, most of it is going to the kids as well. Outings, programs, tutoring and mentoring. _Insurance_." Iruka mentioned. "All the things we wanted to do last year are finally available."

"Exactly." Naruto, "But everyone's still getting paid for another two years!"

The whooping and hollering was louder this time around. Previously they were only sure about their funding on a year by year basis. The first year of _Sparks_ had been a struggle. He'd employed two members of staff and everyone else worked shifts as volunteers. He hadn't taken a pay-check for eleven months, Hinata's savings had kept them housed and fed when he initially launched the non-profit.

"At lunch, to celebrate, we'll order in everyone's favourite."

"Your favourite" Hayate coughed.

"Ichiraku Ramen! Alright, happy new year- get back to work! We've got kids to inspire and support."

Naruto's team enthusiastically returned to their tasks. The blonde felt comfortable enough to get behind his desk. Iruka was happily typing away, Hayate took his phone off of the hook and began calling up sponsors to thank them for their contribution. Everyone in the office was busy except the two teens.

"Hey, Konohamaru, Udon." He called them over, "What's up?"

The two brown haired boys journeyed over. Dodging the desks and moving chairs of the permanent staff.

"Boss." Konohamaru was the more dynamic of the pair. He wore his long chocolate-brown hair in a high ponytail and was never seen without his signature blue scarf. He looked hungover. Not a good look for an underage volunteer.

"'Sup!" Udon sniffled. Under the fringe of his bowl-cut and behind his glasses, the boy's eyes were sunken and sallow, his nose was running and his cuffs of his jumper were rolled up to cover evidence of the teen having used his sleeves to wipe his nose. Oh god, another perpetually sick member on the team.

How did this keep happening?

"What have you guys been scheduled to do today?"

"Nothing…" Konohamaru admitted, "Iruka and everyone else are kinda busy with the big stuff, there's not really anything left for us."

"I'm gonna have you do some basic work experience stuff then… Well, one of you. Udon, you look like you need to go home and rest my guy. Konohamaru, how about you get everyone's coffee orders and head down to the kitchen. I think the milk is still good there." He slipped a note into the boy's arm, "If it's not, just run down to the supermarket and get a 4-pint and some of those fresh pastries."

"Got it. You like it white with three sugars- right?" The healthier-looking teen asked.

"Yeah." When he didn't mix it with energy drink.

"I have been feeling worse than usual." Udon admitted, "Thanks for letting me off Boss." The young boy extended his hand to shake Naruto's own, but the blonde was not having it. He was nursing heartbreak, he didn't need to be fighting against whatever illness Udon was incubating as well. The bespectacled boy received a brief pat on the shoulder before he was sent on his way.

While Udon gathered his equipment and headed home, Konohamaru visited each work station taking note of the specifications to each worker's beverage. He was already perking up with a goal to accomplish. When the youth bounded out of the room, Naruto finally logged into his account and started his own post-holiday follow-up; which started with providing the private investors and the donating parties from the charity event he'd attended emails of thanks, and maybe even organise care packages for the more generous of them.

It was going to be a long day.

He could feel it.

Maybe he should've told Konohamaru to buy an energy drink and shown the younger boy how to make the Uzumaki secret recipe for energizing All-nighter-caffine-brewed-coffee.

* * *

a two-fer.


End file.
